71 Broadway Apartments
by AlexisCerezo
Summary: Rosemarie is finally starting her life in New york city, She moves into an aparment with her childhood best friend Vasilisa. When Rose encounters her Dark mysterious nieghbor she starts to feel somthing for him. Will the innocent Rose be able to handel Dimitri and all the drama that comes with him? (UNDER CONSTRUCTION FOR EDITING.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD,LxC, and Others)**

**Rose POV**

"There!' I said as I spotted the Big '71' on the building. Me and Lissa are checking some apartments out in Manhattan. We just graduated high school in our home town Montana, and decided to take up residence in New york because of the bigger chances of developing a career. Me and Lissa have walked around in circles trying to find the apartment building. New york is so confusing, all the streets and avenues just never end. Me and her were traveling on foot since we didn't get around to buying a car. But, I don't mind. I actually prefer walking, soaking in the landscapes, enjoying the change of environment.

There is just so much to discover in new york. So much history and art. I have a passion for art and would like my calling to be based on it. One of these days, I would love to have my own gallery or better yet for my work to be showcased at the guggenheim. I saw an art studio a few blocks back from the apartment. I really hope we like this one, it would be ideal if my job was only around the corner.

Lissa got a scholarship at 'New york Law School' in Tribeca. She wants to be a lawyer, her favorite shows are Criminal Minds and CSI. I really hope everything goes swell in new york. My folks weren't happy with us leaving. They suggested to 'Stay Close, So we can be with you every step of the way.' But the truth is, I love being away. They've been with me for almost 17 years and now I think its time for me to see the world.

We spotted the real-estate agent standing at the entrance. I cursed under my breath and urged Lissa to walk a bit faster. We were really late. We were suppose to be here at 2:50 and it's already dusk.

"Hello." The real-estate agent grumbled with a scowl. I smiled apologetically at her. She was wearing the usual business attire. A black skirt that reached above her knees, A white blouse followed by a black blazer. She wore these killer black heels too. I grimaced in my head as I thought to myself 'how can she wear those things?'. I wore my usual black skinny jeans accompanied by a 'Beatles' shirt. I'm a fan of those talented British lads. I had a black cardigan due to the cold and my black chucks. I had my brown messenger bag draped over my shoulder containing my iPhone 5, wallet, other necessities and the book I'm currently hooked on.

"My names Mia- Mia Rinaldi. I will be your real-estate agent for the day. You guys must be Rosemarie and Vaslissa, correct?" she asked as she eyed us warily. She had Blonde hair and blue eyes. Even with the high heels she was still short. I'm guessing she's about Lissa's height or shorter. I opened my mouth to answer her question but, Lissa beat me to it.

"Just call me Lissa and this is Rose." She said giving Mia a warm smile. I rolled my eyes at her whilst Mia returned the smile.

"Alrighty then! Should we get this started?" I interjected. Mia grinned and adjusted her skirt.

"Yes! um.. My partner is inside the apartment already. We should go up and join her, how does that sound?" She said looking between me and Lissa.

"That sounds great! So, what sort of neighborhood is this like?" Lissa said as we made our way inside the building. We stepped inside the sort of reception/lounge, there was a desk where a man sat at. He had a bored expression as he browsed through the computer. Above him on the wall were the words 'Front Desk'.

"The neighborhood is really nice. Not so social but, Not much happens. If you avoid the fact that your in the city, you might think your living in the suburbs." she explained. We started towards the staircase, Lissa and Mia were ahead of me chatting. I just kept a passive attitude while observing. I stopped at the landing and looked up to see how tall the building was. There was about 4 floors. So in all, with the main lobby, will be 5. I tuned into there conversation as I caught up with them.

"There's a elevator. But, I thought we should take the stairs so you can see the view. It is quite incredible. The higher, The better." Each floor had a window in the hallway and she was right. It was beautiful. Th sun was beginning to set, living a luminous orange reddish color to linger on the horizon. We finally reached the landing for the Highest floor. I smiled as I recalled what Mia said 'The Higher, The better.'

"There are 3 apartments per floor. The one I'm showing you is the biggest. It was recently remodeled so it will look pretty new but, This building has been around for 34 years." she explained. I glanced at her and noticed pride in her eyes. She most really love her job. We approached the door with 'E3' on it. Mia opened the door and revealed a Spacious Living area with 2 white couches and a glass coffee table. The windows were all glass, they reached the ceiling to the floor. On the opposite side of the room was a kitchen with a variety of stainless steel appliances. Stainless steel oven, refrigerator, and dishwasher. The cabinets were white and everything did look brand new just like Mia said.

"umm.. I think my partner Jill is in the bedroom lets go see." Me and Lissa nodded and followed toward the little hallway. There were four doors. One of the doors revealed a bedroom that was spacious and had a walk-in closet. Lissa called dibs on the bedroom immediately. I didn't care anyway, with the amount of the clothes I had all I need was a little corner of the huge closet she had. We entered the bathroom to see two sinks and a bath tub and next to the tub was an inclosed shower. It was really extravagant with the black tub, sink and toilet. The tiles were black with white designs. We went to the other bedroom- which if we did buy the apartment will be mines. I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face as I saw the room. It had the same exact windows as the living area. The room was extremely spacious and the closet was huge! I looked at Lissa and she glared at me playfully.

"I still like my room!" she said looking away from my gaze. I laughed and scoffed.

"Sure, you do!" I retorted back.

"Shut up!" Lissa said as she looked into the closet revealing a walk-in room that was slightly bigger than hers. It had shelves, drawers and hangers. I was mesmerized by the whole thing.

"Like it?" A voice that sounded neither like Mia's or Lissa's spoke. We all spun our heads around to be met by a short girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing the same attire as Mia except she was wearing a gray blouse instead of a white one. Mia smiled and turned to face me and Lissa.

"Rose, Lissa, This is Jill Mastrano, my Business partner. She assists me with my clients." she said. Jill walked up to us and held her hand out to first Lissa then me. I shook her hand gingerly and smiled.

"So, what do you guys think about the place?" Jill asked. We were now walking out the bedroom. I looked at Lissa with a questioning look, she just smiled at me and turned her attention to Jill once more.

"I love it!" she said when we reached the Counter top island of the kitchen.

"How about you Rose?" Jill asked me. I looked up from the table and was met by the warily stares of the three blondes.

"Umm .. yea .. sure, I like it!" The girls all started smiling and talking about the contract. Seeing as I had nothing to do here , I told Lissa I was gonna go out for some fresh air, to text me when she's done. She nodded while still keeping her gaze locked on the stack of papers reading intently. She never signs a contract without reading it. That's when she switches to lawyer mode.

I was now walking down the staircases. Mid-way on the last flight I stepped on my shoelace and next thing I know, I'm flying. As I'm waiting for the cold marble floor to hit my face in a painful encounter … I don't. I fall into the strongest warmest arms. My face plush against the hardest chest and My nostrils filled with the intoxicating smell of expensive aftershave.

I take a moment to adjust to the new setting and open my eyes to the most beautiful coffee bean brown eyes staring back. I look to see the chiseled jaw, furrow eyebrows, Tan skin and oh! Those plush separated lips. Heat pooled in my stomach as I imagined places those lips could be… But, This person is a complete stranger! With that thought, I shuffle out of the mans grip. He lets me go and I catch him sizing me up and down like if he just discovered a new invention. I glared at him and his intimidating presence.

I let my eyes roam up and down the mans body. He is about 6'3 with dark silky brown hair that reaches the nape of his neck. He wore dark blue jeans, black V-neck with a leather jacket- and surprisingly the same type of converse as me. I bet I was drooling.

"Are you alright?" My savior asked me. He had a feather light accent to his voice… Russian maybe? He looked at me with concern. Concern for a stranger? Well, you don't see that nowadays.

"I'm Alright, I'm such a clux, Thank you for keeping me from meeting the floor." I said to him generously, I felt a blush creep up my face as I looked down.

"It's ok, no need to thank me. I'm honored to have saved such a beautiful young woman like yourself." I gaped at him as I registered his words. He thinks i-i'm Beautiful? I'm use to being called 'sexy' and 'a nice piece of ass' but, beautiful?

"uh, t-thank you." I replied awkwardly. He gave me a tiny lopsided grin.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"R-rose." I told him, feeling a pang of vulnerability under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Hm.._Rose_." He tested my name on his tongue, it was so arousing. I couldn't believe he made the deepest darkest forbidden place within me tingle in pure delight.

"What's your name?" I inquire after a moment of hesitiation. His eyes snapped back up to mine and he stepped a little closer to me.

"My names Dimitri." He said with a husky tone.

"Well, Dimitri do you live around here?" Dimitri chuckled and sighed.

"I actually live on the second floor." Oh! So, we live in the same building. I wanted to grin but, I bit my lip keeping me from looking like a over-excited teenager. Which was exactly what I was. But, he doesn't know that. I heard him suck in his breath and something cross his eyes. lust? I decided to keep up the progress we were making.

"I'm moving in." I told him. He stared at me. Showing no emotion. He took another step closer so we were only an inch apart.

"I would love to see you again." he said whist his gaze flickered between my lips and eyes. Our heated stare was suffocating me. Making my breathing rapid and hoarse.

"Maybe we will." I whispered mentally cursing my self for the crack in my voice.

"Um… Rose?" I turn around to Lissa , Mia and Jill. They all were looking at me and Dimitri eyes wide and mouths agape. There was an awkward tension in the air.

"Um.. hey!" I faked enthusiasm, I stepped back from Dimitri leaving a reasonable space between us but, I still wished he was closer.

"We should go Rose, we have to start packing." I nodded but my inner goddess (subconscious) hid behind her black veil, that people would wear to funerals, and began to weep. I wanted to keep talking, or more like continue to stare at Dimitri. I turned to Dimitri and he looked like stone. His persona can changed quickly, noted.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. See you around?" I told him. He smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." he whispered so only I could hear. My gaze never left his form as he made his way up the stairs gracefully.

~*~71~*~

Me and Lissa were now in our Hotel watching TV. We just got back from the storage room place were we finished checking that all things were packed. We were going to officially move into the apartment tomorrow. I literally couldn't wait. My mind keeps replaying the encounter with Dimitri and I just wanted to see him again. I closed my eyes as I relived it all.

"Rose?..Rose?..Roooooooseeee?" Lissa kept repeating. I snapped my eyes opened. "What?" I asked confused.

"I have been trying to get your attention for two minutes!" she said concerned. "Is there something bothering you?" she asked.

"Oh, no! just thinking…" I said sitting up from the bed and folding my legs into a pretzel.

"Is it about that Tall hunk of a man who you were flirting in the lobby?" she said with a raised eyebrow. I gaped at her.

"N-no! just thinking about things Lissa! okay!" she put her hands up as if in defeat and chuckled.

"Okay okay! I'm just asking. I'm gonna go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Get some rest Rose." A yawned escaped me and I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Kay, night!" I told her as she went into the enjoining bedroom. I turned of the TV followed by the beside lamp and fell into oblivion. Thinking about Loads of moving boxes and A certain 'Hunk of a man'.

Review (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters/) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD,LXC, and more…)**

**Rose POV**

_I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?). _

And here we have Taylor Swift singing about another one of her many ex-boyfriends. Lissa sang along as she drove the moving truck, we were headed the direction to the new apartment. We're stuck in traffic on the Brooklyn bridge, now I'm going through the torture of listening to Lissa trying to match up to Taylor's voice. My subconscious has her ear muffs on and a fully loaded gun aimed at her head. I turned to look at the insanely over-energetic blonde next to me jamming to the song and hitting the stirring wheel trying to go along with the beat.

"Weeeeee are never ever ever getting back together!" she yelled at the car in front of her. I chuckled and raised my eyebrow. The traffic seemed to ease, and we were now rolling at a reasonable pass. I looked at the skyscrapers in the distance. I can't wait to go exploring. I looked down to the car next to me. There was a little boy who looked to be around five or six. His eyes met mine and I sent him a small smile. He replied with a grin and stuck his tongue out. I laughed and turned my attention to the road ahead.

"I use to think that we were forever ever and I use to say never say neveeeeer!" Lissa chimed in. I couldn't take it anymore, I changed the channel before Taylor hit the high note and would be the reason for my fatal death.

"Hey!" Lissa said appalled. "I was listening to that you know!" she continued on. I just rolled my eyes, patting her hand as an apologetic gesture. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. She let out a tiny laugh and focused on the road again.

"You know that song reminds me of Aaron. Gosh, I can't believe I wasted my four years of high school on that douche bag, when I could of done something much better." she scowled herself.

Lissa and Aaron were a 'It' couple in our home town high school. On senior prom, she let him take her virginity and then he dumped her. I got to get my revenge on him. It included a little help from the entire football team and 2 months detention. But, hey! He got the worst part of it. Detention was the least of my worries when it came to Lissa's way of coping with depression and anxiety.

Later, we found out that she was cutting her wrist. She went to church camp and had a councilor with her everywhere. When she came back she was a saint. She is against all violence and that's when she decided she wanted to become a lawyer. She was lucky to have such a supporting family with her to save her from the deep dark ditch she was stuck in for a while. My subconscious secretly wanted to be a damsel in distress.

"Lissa, don't worry about that piece of shit. You are a strong, independent, sexy, young woman. It's that son of a bitches loss." I ranted to her. I saw that we were only a few blocks from building. A few blocks away from Dimitri. My subconscious looks up from her copy of "If beds could talk", squealed in excitement whilst throwing her book in the air. Lissa looked at me with admiration.

"Oh! Thank you Rose!" she threw her arms around me awkwardly as a result of us being in seatbelts. "You are the bests sister I have ever had and and -" she was trying to contain her laughter to speak. "Your colorful language only works when trying to get your message across and explaining things! like really? but, that was sweet of you!" she said returning to the stirring wheel.

I looked at her and huffed. Gosh, I really have to find normal ways to get the message across. What if that happens when I talk to Dimitri again? Will I ever get to talk to Dimitri again? The questions progressed more and more as we neared the apartment building. My anxiety was escalating, resulting in me feasting on my nails. It was a bad habit of mine when I get nervous. My subconscious was pacing back and forth, chewing her hair. We finally reached the street, thankfully found a perfect parking spot in front of the building.

Lissa being the geek, she never misses when she parallels park. The truck sat between a Lexus and a Chevy. When she put the breaks, slid the keys out the ignition out, she turned to me with a mega smile.

"Lets do this!" She said to me eagerly. I smiled, nodding my head. I grabbed my messenger bag and hoped out of the truck. I decided to go very casual today, I was wearing a shirt that said "Come to the dark side, We got Cookies!". My favorite pair of black skinnies paired up with my signature chucks. I decided not to wear any sweater with spring showing it's arrival. Lissa was comfy, wearing her pink sweats and work out sneakers.

I met Lissa in the back of the truck, she lifted the latch of the U-Haul and the barrier lifted by itself. When I saw the tons of boxes and new furniture wrapped in plastic, I suddenly felt really tired, not looking forward to this. Lissa went inside to open the apartment door. When she returned, she made sure to put the door stopper at the main entrance. She came back and took the first box that said 'Living Room'.

"I suddenly wish we had stopped for Starbucks!" I called out after her as she entered the building, I heard a faint "tough Luck!". Pouting, I grabbed the nearest box that said 'Blankets'. I entered the building and saw the same man at the front desk. I went past him and up the stairs. When I reached first floor, I noticed it was very quiet. Either we had sound proof walls or people just prefer to be silent.

When I reached the second floor, I felt Butterfly's attack my stomach, my palms becoming extremely sweaty. I began struggling with the box. What the fuck kind of blankets are these? I reached the top landing. Shit! I had this unbearable scratch on my ass that I want- needed to scratch. My subconscious was sitting, legs one over the other, on a wooden chair with a raised eyebrow. Skeptical on how I was going to attend to this _situation_.

I placed the box on the floor and greedily began to scratch the spot that neared my waist. When I was satisfied, I lifted the box back up and continued on. I lifted my head and stopped right in my tracks.

There stood Dimitri with another guy. He had a sexy smirk and an amused expression. The man beside him had Jet black hair, Crystal blue eyes and pale skin. Not my type. But, still very attractive. He was an inch, or so, Shorter than Dimitri. He had an extremely expensive looking Armani suit, plus a leather briefcase in his hand. He had a expression that read 'strictly business'. My subconscious scoffed, thinking he might have a stick up his ass for standing so straight and proper. My thoughts were intervened when someone spoke.

"Huh?" I asked staggered. I swallowed the lump on my throat, as I can only imagine how ridiculously lost I must look.

"I said, Do you need help with that?" He asked.

"Uh- not really. We kinda just got here and this is only the second box." I chuckle softly at the end to hide my embarrassment but, a blush invaded my cheeks. Mr. Blue eyes snorted and looked at his watch.

"I got to head off now, Dimitri. I will stop by tomorrow so we can finish the business we need to attend to." He looked at Dimitri warily. Dimitri didn't bother looking at him, as he nodded his head.

"Yea." With that simple word held the goodbye and promise for Mr. blue eyes. I shuffled awkwardly on my feet, The weight of the box was getting to me. My gaze followed Blue yes as he disappeared down the steps.

I turned back to Dimitri to find him closer then he was. An inch away.. Just were we left off yesterday. I took a sharp intake of air to be invaded by the musky scent of pricy cologne. It made me surprisingly feel, content and warm. I looked up to meet his piercing gaze. His eyes darker. It went from chocolate brown, to molten black.

The box became insanely lighter, I see it's no longer in my arms, but in his. He gave me a saucy grin before, turning on his heel and going up the stairs. But, stopped when he saw I wasn't following him.

"Coming Roza?" Roza? What the fuck?

"Roza?" I asked him out of curiosity. Even though coming from his lips, the name had an erotic ring.

"It's your name in my native language. Russian." Oh, so he is from Russia. Point for Rose.

"So … your Russian?" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I scowled myself, wanting to 'accidentally' fall down the series of stairs. His chuckle gave my heart a squeeze. God I haven't even known this man for more than a day and I feel these-_ things._

It must infatuation. Has to be. I don't want it to be. Do I?

"Yes , yes I am. Originally from Baia. I came to the United States when I turned 14." wow. keep up the dumb questions Rose, You'll learn his whole Wikipedia.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Clearly helping out a friend in need." Friend? But, he considers me a friend already?! Thank the Heavens.

"Well, Thanks Dimitri." I thanked him with complete generosity.

When we got back to the room Lissa was already about to head back down to get another box. She stopped when she saw Dimitri.

"uh.. He's helping us!" I grinned at her, Dimitri gave her a small smile before going in the apartment and setting the box down.

"I'll go get another." Dimitri said before going down the stairs.

"Rose and Dimitri sitting in a tree-" Lissa sang slowly making her way to the stairs.

"Lissa!" I whined.

she stopped. She reached the bottom, all I can hear is her screech. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"….. Fuck me.

~*~72~*~

I was panting when I set the last cardboard box, filled with extremely heavy things on the ground. Dimitri looks like he hadn't even broken a sweat! I saw a little bead of sweat trail down from the back of his head down his neck and into his shirt. I wanted so badly to rip the piece of fabric and follow it down and down and do- ROSE! I scowled myself.

I don't even know if he has a girlfriend. He most likely has one, with his looks and standards. He can be gay for all I know. That'd be a damn shame. I really hoped he was available, and not gay. I walked him to the door, while Lissa went off to the bathroom to start unpacking stuff that belonged there.

"Well, Thank you Dimitri. This was very generous of you um- here." I handed him the fifty Bucks, I had at the back of my pocket. I handed it to him only to be rejected. He shook his head and grabbed my wrist. The sudden contact sent delicious vibrations through me, as well as down .. south. He seemed to have felt it too.. or so I thought, He seemed unfazed. He placed the money in my palm and enclosed my fingers around the piece of paper.

"No. I don't want your money… It isn't worth it." What?

"But, you helped. You should be rewarded." I pressed, waving the money for animation.

"You rewarded me with your smile and laughter, Roza. That's worth working for." Oh sweet angel of mercy.

"Thank you. Your smile is very aphrodisiacal as well." I compliment with a small smile. He sucks in a strangled breath, squeezes his eyes shut as if pained. Did I do something? He opens his eyes again calmed but, still tense and no emotion evident on his face.

"Goodnight , Rose." I didn't get to say it back, before I see him going down the stairs. What did I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters/) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD)**

**Dimitri POV**

I slammed my door close in frustration. I want her. I can have her. Not for the reasons I wanted every other female. But, for more. For something I see everywhere yet never received or deserved. Something I didn't feel. Till now. What is this feeling? This feeling that someone lit a candle within me in the abyss of my dark soul. When I see her eyes. Those deep exotic eyes will lure you in, making you lose track of time. Her blush. How her soft cheeks get when that rosy color takes over. Oh and that Lip. Those lips. The way she bites her lower lip. Drives me into insanity. She will turn me into a mad man. She's so innocent. But, I can see the fierce and boldness in her eyes. I-I think I might be falling in lo- NO DIMITRI! YOUR A MONSTER! LOOK WHAT YOU DO FOR A LIVING! I have to contain myself.

I cannot feel love. I'm a heartless monster who doesn't know love or how to give it. The only relationships I believe in or been in is one night stands, they didn't satisfy my need but tamed the hunger. Maybe I should change my tactics and stop picking up reckless girls from the club. I entered my condo and grabbed the nearest object, throwing it across the grand living room and hearing it shatter into a million pieces. I walked to my cabinet and searched for the hardest liquor I could find. Russian vodka. I yanked the cap off and chugged straight from the bottle. The booze made my throat clench and scratch in protest. I ignored the scorching heat and screamed in agony, releasing all the pain and sorrow that I've kept pent-up for the past few days. I could feel hot angry tears start dripping down my cheeks. I let them flow freely as I really had no fuck to give at the moment.

I started taking more and more greedy chugs from the bottle soon enough the alcohol started taking effect on my body. I stood up from the ground of my tiled kitchen floor to only land face first on the ground again. I heard the rattle of the glass bottle on the ground and it roll away from me. I didn't have any energy to stand up. I crawled all the way to the sofa and as soon as I made contact with the leather and plush pillow. I fell asleep.

**~*~71~*~**

Am I dead? God, I wish. I reluctantly opened eyes. I was met by harsh beams of sunlight. Placing my forearm on my eyes to block the morning sun, I groaned. All the memories from last night came coming back. I groaned again, this time towards my actions. I usually have these break downs. However, I never had one like last night. Being who I am and doing the things I've done isn't easy. It takes an emotional toll on you. You'll want to have normal experiences. Something that I've realized was impossible for me. I got up, wincing at the same time, as the hang over I deserve made it's presence known. Making my way to my bathroom I looked for the pills. When finally locating the aspirin, I took two and drank water directly from the faucet of the bathroom sink. Stripping down and turning on the water of the shower I entered to the welcoming hot water.

I let the burning water relax my tense muscles as much as they could. Placing my hands on the wall for support I let myself doze off. Finding tranquility in the sound of the water droplets pelting against the tiled floor. I scrubbed myself down rubbing all the dirt and sweat I collected yesterday and let out a strained sigh as I was finally feeling the bit of relaxation. When I felt the water run cold I turned it off and dried myself off with a towel that was hanged near the entrance of the shower. Wrapping it around my waist I padded over to my master bedroom. Changing into a grey V-neck and a pair of black Adidas sweat pants, bare foot I slowly made my way back to the living room to asses the damage I made.

When I reached the kitchen. It wasn't a total mess, But it wasn't clean either. The only evidence of my fall

out was the open cabinet, A bottle cap of the vodka and the empty bottle of vodka. I quickly closed the cabinet and picked up the stuff on the floor, discarding them in the waste bin while I made my leave out of the kitchen. The living room was a sight to see.

The pillows were all disordered and in different odd positions. My coffee table was crooked and the rug was upside down. A mad house for a mad man. There was a rainbow pattern on the wall, I looked on the floor to see glass was reflecting from the sun. I bent over to where it was near my grand piano. Oh no. I kneeled on both knees and picked up two pieces of the glass. There shattered in a million pieces was the last thing I had as a connection to my family.

***Flashback***

"Dimka, love would you come here for a second?" Yeva asked. I was only 13 years old. I was officially the man of the house but, Mama would still treat me like a baby. Grandma was in her room and I was about to leave passed her to go play some football with some friends, when she called me.

"Babushka, I really want to go play though!" I whined. She gave me a stern look. Sighing defeat I walked into her room and sat in the stool in front of her rocking chair. I tucked the football between my legs.

"Now, Dimka we need to talk. Your future holds a lot of things. I want you to know that soon your path will be clear. Even though your father has disappeared soon enough things will clear up and you will have to go through obstacles and challenges. Just remember Love is for everyone and everyone deserves it. Even the people who look less deserving. They just need it the most." Yeva explained to me. My thoughts at the time were, "why was she telling me this?" and "How does she claim to know the future?" But, I didn't speak my thoughts. I simply nodded and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I want you to have this. Soon you'll need a guide and I wont be here to navigate you. Take this glass angel and protect it. It will look over you. But, just know Dimka I might not be here in flesh. But, I will look over you. I love you my Dimka with all my being. Do not forget it. Love and only love." She explained a bit sulky. Why was she talking like this, I had thought? She handed me a glass blown angel that had the tint of light blue in the center and a halo. I held it in my hand feeling the weight of the glass. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. She said I could go play now and I left. I came back later on to find my mother crying in the kitchen. I ran up to my grandmother's room to find it empty….

***End of Flashback***

I was sobbing. Sobbing uncontrollably on the ground. The one thing I had left of her and it's gone. My life is nothing. All I am now is this 'Important guy who took the role of his father'. We thought he disappeared. But, he came back. Back for me. Back so I can take his role.

Roll as the leader of the Russian mafia.

I am Dimitri Aleksandrovich Belikov, Mobster Boss.

Author's Note- DIMITRI WILL GET BACK ON HIS FEET! JUST GIVE IT TIME! I HAVE A PLAN! DO NOT KILL ME!

Thanks for reading! please review please! x) *Heart*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters/) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD)**

**Rose POV (And Her Inner Goddess or, Her inner Minx or her inner sass masta ,whatever you wanna call it)**

His lips trailed down my stomach, I gasped as I felt him dip his tongue in my belly button. I threaded my fingers into his silky locks and let the pleasure take over. I urged him on. Getting impatient, I knew where I wanted him.

"Dimitri, Please!" I let out in a hasty breath. I squirmed beneath him as I felt his fairly large hands massage my thighs. Drawing circles in my inner thighs with his thumbs.

"Patience, Roza. All in good time, all in good time." I groaned in frustration. God! This man was just so fucking good at stalling. I wanted him inside me! I flipped us over and our naked bodies pressed against each other. Warm, Tan skins against one another.

"Dimitri, Please make love to me baby." I said extremely seductively.

"Okay." He said as if I compelled him. It caught me by surprise and a little dazed but, That all disappeared when he positioned his large member at my waiting entrance. Ok just a little closer. yes , yes. good a bit more and you'll be in. YEEEEEE-

Beep Beep Beep!

I shot out of bed, panting. I touched my sacred area and felt a moistness. I had a wet dream. I was beyond pissed! Shit, I was about to raise hell.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I picked it up. I threw it. It broke. There in chunks is my 15$ Alarm clock. Well, you shouldn't have woken me up you annoying piece of shit. I looked at my phone and saw it was 9 am. 9 am? You have to be kidding me. I laid back on my pillow and fell asleep again. Secretly hoping that my dream could pick up from where it left up. But, instead I ended up dreaming about New York and Paintings.

**~*~72~*~**

**When I woke up- This time on my accord. The sky was a pretty bright blue, I just laid there staring at it. Thinking to myself, "Will I ever get tired waking up to this beauty?". I checked my phone again and saw it was 10:30. I felt like I slept longer. But, I am well rested. (No thanks to the now dead alarm clock.) Sighing, I flung the blanket of my legs and got out of bed. Sitting there I looked around my room. The view. The broken alarm clock. The piles of boxes. Which were really hard not to notice. My room being the biggest has the most things, more like furniture. Lissa went all out and almost bought out 'Ashley's Furniture'.**

**I was sleeping on my mattress. The delivery guys are bringing the bed sets tomorrow. Getting up I went and exited my room. I heard shuffling in Lissa's room. I went to see what was up with that. I opened her door and saw her in a towel. She was staring at clothes laid out on the mattress.**

**"Hey ya' Guardian Hathaway!" I rolled my eyes at her old childhood name for me. My subconscious rolled her eyes and mouthed, "I think I liked Rozaaa better." **

**"Hi, Princess Vasilissa!" She glared at me at my formal name for her. When we use to play in the castle in her backyard of her family home, I would pretend to be her guardian and she would be the princess who would always needed to be protected from the dangers of the dreaded field of her family's meadow. The bee's and misquotes' were the bad guys that need to be killed while the lady bugs and butterfly's were the peasants. God, its crazy how time passes by. You want to be grown when your tiny but, you want to be tiny when your grown. It's just how it is. "So watcha doing?" I asked flopping on her bed.**

**"Careful Rose!" she said grabbing by shoulders and pulling me up from the bed again. "I just ironed these clothes. Today's my first day at the law school. I have to look eh, Professional. You know?" Oh god, here comes the stick-up-her-ass Lissa.**

**"Lissa, don't worry! Okay? You are going to be an amazing student. But, you have to relax and stop beginning so uptight!" I explained to her grabbing her shoulders. She looked at me with stress filled eyes. She was nervous not knowing what to expect but, I know stress isn't going to help. "I'm going to go wash up! Remember what I said don't stress it! Now go, do what you do and turn from this to a hot lawyer. I know you can do it!" She giggled and I smiled. I love how even though I don't feel like I help much but, my words do much more the I expected.**

**"Thanks, Now go on and wash-up!" She said while patting my shoulder.**

**"Yea, yea bossy." I said rolling my eyes and backing up towards her door.**

**"Go to hell!" She said playfully while faking hurt.**

**"Already there!" I yelled as I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. Tub or shower? Shower or tub? Enie meenie miny moo- Screw this! shower, it is! Turning on the shower, I stripped down of my worn-out oversized star wars shirt and polka dot underwear. Stepping into the awaiting cascading water, I sighed as I woke up a bit more. **

**After my uneventful shower, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. The steam from the hot shower started flowing out a bit making the bathroom mirrors foggy. When I got out of the bathroom, I walked past Lissa's room and found the clothes that were before on the bed have disappeared and no one was in there. I went into my room and quickly changed into a Black camisole and khaki shorts. Slipping on some brown wedges and drying my hair. I declared myself decent looking and exited to find my Blonde bombshell.**

**"Lissa, when you do become a lawyer can you like bail me out of jail without paying the shit and stuff?" I asked her when I found her in the kitchen putting a banana and a bottle of water into her briefcase. I sat on one of the four bar stools we had. My thighs were sticking to the plastic since even the bar stools were brand new. **

**"No, I would still need to pay bail and all. You would just have someone with a little bit more experience getting you. So, if they make your bail amount larger than it should have been. I- being a lawyer and all- can fix that and save 500$." She explained to me while stuffing napkins in her suitcase on top of the papers.**

**"Well, that's no fun. You even said yourself being a lawyer is like being 'being a knight of the law'. You guys should get like some type of discount for family members." She chuckled finding me amusing. When I'm completely serious. Like really? Cut lawyers some slack. They already got solve other people's problems, help them with there's. I let it go and watched as Lissa shuffled around the kitchen. She had black trousers and a white blouse with a black jacket. Topping it off with some jewelry and those killer heels. **

**"Umm.. Mia and Jill invited us to go for some drinks tonight. You up for it?" Drinks, huh? Looks like I can finally put this fake I.D to use.**

**"Yea sure! But, since when did you become close friends with the real-estate agent?" I asked leaning my elbows on the table.**

**"Since I found out that she is also the landlord." I ALMOST choked on my tongue.**

**"Wait- what? How?" I asked her now sitting up straight. Lissa closed her briefcase and started to type away on her phone.**

**"Rose and I will meet ya there-" She mumbled to herself. **

**"Liss! tell me!" I urged on, becoming impatient with her lack of attention.**

**"Oh yea, sorry! Um- her parents own the building. So, she helps with the business. Its kind of like a family thing." **

**"Well, maybe if we really capture her heart. We can get her to take it easy on us with rent." I smiled at my own amazing idea.**

**"Yea, maybe. I got to go now Rose or else I'll be late." She said grabbing her suitcase and skipping towards the door.**

**"Bye Lissa, be safe!" I said while standing up and searching one of the many cardboard boxes in the living room for a bowl and spoon. I heard the door open again.**

**"Oh and Rose remember my uncle is having a ball this weekend, So find a dress. Something elegant!" I completely forgot. Her uncle Victor Dashkov lives in a mansion around Staten Island. He invited us to this ball he has for his business. I don't know exactly what his business is but, Hey! he invited us and that means free booze and food!**

**"Okay, I'll look around later today, Bye." She left and shut the door behind her. My stomach growled and I finally found a cereal bowl and a silver spoon. Taking my appliances I walked back to the kitchen and searched the cabinets for cereal. I found the box that said 'Pops!' I grabbed it and closed the cabinet shut. The cereal box was unopened. Yay, I'm the first!**

**I ripped the first flap on the top and then the other. I grabbed scissors from one of the drawers and cut the top of the plastic bag holding the cereal. Tilting the box and shaking it a little. Little yellow oddly shaped delicious marshmallow delights piled on my bowl. When I decided I had enough in my bowl, I stuffed the plastic bag of cereal in the cardboard box and tucked in the cardboard flaps back in to the box.**

**I walked towards the big refrigerator. It had two doors, On the bottom was like a huge pull out freezer. I opened the two doors to find it empty. ok god, please let this be a joke. I'm going to close my eyes and in the fridge will be whip cream, strawberries, chocolate donuts, pickles and especially milk. I had my eyes screwed shut. I opened them. Shit! What am I going to do without milk? I can run down to the store? Which is like a mile or two away. Rose, you can't even walk around the block three times, My subconscious sneers at me. Thanks for the support subconscious. Maybe I can ask a neighbor? That's normal. But, the only neighbor I know is …. Fuck me.**

**~*~71~*~**

**I'm outside of Dimitir's apartment door. Should I knock? Remember last night! He's probably pissed at you! But, I want milk! I raised my fist and knocked three times. I never knew waiting for the door can make you die a bunch of deaths. My stomach was flipped over and had butterflies everywhere! I wanted to run back upstairs to the apartment and just munch on the cereal itself and forget about the milk. Deciding that would be a good idea, I turned around, the door opened and there stood my mysterious Russian neighbor.**

**"Roza, hi. Is something wrong?" So, its Roza again? Ok, I guess what happened yesterday is gone and forgotten. Maybe, I should forget it ever happened too. But, boy did I really want to know why he freaked on me.**

**"Uh… No. Well, yes. But, no. Kind of!" shit! Why does this man I barely know have this effect on me? He chuckled. Oh thank god, another sign that everything is okay between us. Whatever this is.**

**"How may I be at your help then?" He said tucking his hand into his sweatpants pockets and leaning against the door post. My knees almost buckle. **

**"Well, I kind of have cereal but, my fridge is empty so I was wondering if I can borrow some milk and I'll give it back." I asked him, laughing friendly at the end. He smiled but, I took the chance to look him straight in the eye. The smile didn't reach his eyes. Looks like maybe his having a bad day, maybe I should have walked the two miles to the store.**

**"Sure , come in and I'll fetch the milk." He said softly. I nodded shyly. He stepped aside so I had a clear path into his apartment. When I walked inside I think an apartment was far from what I saw. It looked like a fucking mansion stuffed into an apartment! He had beautiful glossy white marble floors. His leaving area was very High class. Black leather couches and chairs. White carpet. Glass coffee table. Big white grand piano on the opposite side of the room. I looked to my right and saw a shelf filled with ornaments and pictures. There was a big gap between two of these photos. There was faint dust. A circle was in the dust. Signifying that there must have been an object there not so long ago.**

**"What type of milk do you prefer? I have whole, skim and 2%." Hmm… Man of many varieties.**

**"Whole would be just fine." I took a close look on this one picture. It had a woman and him. They were in the snow and they were laughing. It was black and white like vintage. I felt a pang of jealousy of how he might have a girlfriend.**

**"My sister." His sudden voice scared me. Causing me to jump and whip around. He was right behind me. Very, Very close.**

**"Oh, Dimitri! You gave me a fright!" I said clutching my chest and returning my breathing to normal. He chuckled and smiled smugly.**

**"Sorry, Here. Keep it." He handed me a glass pitcher of milk. I smiled gratefully at him.**

**"Thank you , I owe you one." I said while making my way to his door.**

**"I know what you can do, to pay me back." I stilled and stared at him shocked. My subconscious was bowing on the floor as if she was in medieval times. She mouthed, "Anything for you, your highness!" He smiled and looked at his feet. This time when he looked up his eyes were gleaming with anticipation? determination?**

**"Would you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" In the inside I was jumping around like if it was new years. In the outside I was shell-shocked. Grabbing every bit of composure I could gather in the state I was in. I found will power to give him my answer. Smiling and feeling heat rise up to my face I said..**

**"Yes, I would really like that." He nodded and grinned. Flashing those perfectly, white straight teeth.**

**"Tomorrow night. Have a good day, Love." My subconscious was dead, literally, on the floor with no pulse. Cause of death, Heart attack. With her last breath she mouthed, "His sexiness is just too much for my little sexually bothered heart to handle." Then, passed out cold she was again.**

**~*~72~*~**

**Me, Lissa, Mia and Jill were at this little bar lounge called 'The monkey Bar' at 60 East 54th Street. My fake I.D and looks got me in and approved. I had a red tube dress on with a pair of black heels- Lissa's influence. The girls were also dressed bar like. Mia with a loose blue strapless dress with silver heels. Jill with a purple spaghetti strapped dress that reached her knees with black heels and Lissa was dressed in a green tube dress like me and white heels. Me having more boobs and ass then the other girls had to get a size bigger than Lissa.**

**After, some drinks and a lot of talking, I came with the conclusion that Mia and Jill were amazing girls and I had hope for the future of our now official friendship. I found out that Mia and Jill are moving in to the First floor. When they told Lissa , she freaked out. Talking about sleepovers and shopping and a lot of things that you would see in a chick-flick. Me on the other hand was just glad I knew another neighbor. I haven't told Lissa about my date with Dimitri yet. But, I will tomorrow. When She is sober enough.**

**~*~72~*~**

**When we got home I helped Lissa into bed and got myself tucked in too. Dreaming of a date with a Russian with many, and many varieties.**

**Author's Note- Hate it? Like it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters/) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD)**

**Rose POV (And Her Inner Bitch.)**

_You and I go hard! At each other like were going to war, You and I go rough! We keep throwing things and slamming the doors! _

I groggily got up, Being welcomed by the harsh tones of Maroon 5. I dragged myself out of bed and followed where the music was coming from. The living room. Lissa was in a worn out baggy pair of Grey sweats, bare foot and had a pink bandana wrapped around her head holding her hair. Sitting cross-legged on the ground unpacking a box while humming to the song. I made my way over to the iPod dock and lowered the volume so you could only her the faint pop song. Lissa whipped her head to my direction, Her expression first annoyed than passive.

"Rosie! your awake!" She beamed. Yep, awake and with a huge headache.

"How did you sleep?" I asked her sitting on one of the still plastic rapped bar stools and spinning around.

"Good, I woke up with a little hangover. But, I took an aspirin. I put one for you on the table." I turned to see two aspirin on a napkin and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Lissa, But I'm surprised you only have a little hangover with how much you drank." I said while chugging down the glory pills. I sat back down and resumed to my spinning.

"Really?! How much did I drink?" She said while taking out bowls from the box.

"4 glasses of wine, A bloody Mary, One Cosmo and A shot of tequila." I said while counting with my fingers.

"Well, shit. Guess I was really in the mood to celebrate. I had a good day at school, It isn't as bad as I thought it would have been." She said with a shrug.

"Oh and two apple martinis! Oh, see I told you so!" I said while doing a whole 360 turn in the spinning bar stool.

"What time is it Lissa?" I asked her.

"Well, I checked up on you around twelve. So, according to my watch its 4:30." I slept for that long! My date!

"Oh my god…" I whispered and ran to my room, Hearing Lissa's confused voice ask me 'What's wrong?'

I flung myself on my bed, searching franticly in the sheets and pillows for my iPhone. I found it in the sheets. When I turned it on my phone went crazy with notifications. All of the text and E-mail's where from different people. But, An E-mail stood out.

**From: Dimitri Belikov**

**Subject: Our Date**

**Date: September 5 2012 11:45**

**To: Rose Hathaway**

_**Hey, Rose. This is Dimitri. I hope you don't mind but, I tried getting your number from your real-estate agent but, she refused to due so (Privacy rules, etc.) But, she agreed to giving me your E-mail. I just wanted to tell you to meet me in front of the building at 7.**_

_**-D**_

I quickly E-mailed back, not wanting him to think I'd bail on him.

**From: Rose Hathaway**

**Subject: RE: Our Date**

**Date: September 5 2012 4:39**

**To: Dimitri Belikov**

_**Hello, Dimitri! I'll meet you at the front at 7:00. Should I wear anything in particular for our date?**_

_**P.S My number is 646-086-1567, (: here it is when you need it.**_

_**-R**_

I was about to leave my room, But I got an e-mail immediately.

**From: Dimitri Belikov**

**Subject: E-mailing is the new texting**

**Date: September 5 2012 4:44**

**To: Rose Hathaway**

_**Mines is 718-069-1913. Call if you have any further questions. Or E-mail me. Which ever you prefer.**_

_**I am looking forward to our date Roza. Please dress however you like. I'm planning something Outdoors.**_

_**-D**_

My Subconscious is engulfed in clothes that she keeps saying aren't good enough for this date.

**From: Rose Hathaway**

**Subject: The great outdoors**

**Date: September 5 2012 4:49**

**To: Dimitri Belikov**

_**Thanks :D see you out front at 7:00.**_

_**-R**_

I didn't wait for a reply. I trotted back to Lissa who was now hanging the pots and pans on the wall hanger.

"Rose! Explain now." she said hopping of the counter and wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. I bit my lip, Deciding in my head how to tell her about my date.

"Well, I kind of have a date…." I said trailing of after I said date. She just looked at me surprised.

"Date? With who?" She said while grabbing her half full water and taking a sip.

"The neighbor." I said.

"Who exactly. Have I met him?" She asked.

"Yes. Dimitri." I told her while rolling my eyes at her. How many neighbors has she met?

"Oh my god! really? I always knew something was up!" She said with a 13 year olds excitement.

"Yes and I'm suppose to meet him out front at seven." I explained to her while taking one of the bowls she placed in the cabinets and pouring 'Pops!' in.

This time - Thank god - we had milk in the fridge. But, that's all. "Lissa we really need grocery's."

"Yea I know, But, Did he tell you where you guys are going? Do you know what you're wearing? Can I help you get ready? Please!" She said. I sat on one of the stools and poured milk inside the bowl. I took a big spoon full and answered Lissa with my mouth full.

Crunch "No." Crunch Crunch "No." Crunch Crunch Crunch. "Yes, I need your help. Nothing to fancy. But not to laid back. Something Normal." I told her while taking more spoonfuls.

"Great!" She said while clapping her hand together. "Cute casual it is." She said talking to herself. I just kept stuffing my face with the marshmallow cereal.

"Now you young lady, Go take a shower." She said taking the bowl out of my hands when I was about to slurp the milk up.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" I said leaping out of the chair and walking behind her.

"Chop chop Rose! Beauty takes time. Time that you are wasting. I need to have you ready by 7:00. That's risky now off you go!" She said twisting a rag and flicking it at my bum causing me to jump and yelp.

"Okay, Okay I'm going sheesh!" I said rubbing my behind. Here goes fashion-Guru Lissa. I need to brace my self. But, My subconscious was wearing a shirt that said. 'TEAM LISSA'.

~*~71~*~

I was now in a chair while Lissa was first doing my hair then other girl things.

"So, Rose how is he?" She asked. Here come the questions. I sighed.

"Well, I don't know. He's really to himself. But, he shows more of himself tonight." I told her. Dimitri is so … Captivating. But, what I don't know if he's just another Aaron or if he's something worse. He doesn't seem like it. But, there's just something dark about him. Something that draws me to him.

"Well, tell me all the details when you get back. I'm going to go hang with Mia and Jill tonight." She told me while flat ironing another piece of hair.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked.

"Well, were going to go eat out. Then, come back and chill." She told me while finishing with my side bang. Curling it a certain way.

"Well, Have fun and please be safe. God only knows what's lurking in these streets." I tell her with a motherly tone. If I lose Lissa I don't know what I'll do.

"I will and same goes for you. Only god knows what kind of life style Mr. Mysterious has." She says while covering my eyes and spraying hair spray all over.

"Okay! Your hairs finished. Off to makeup!" She said while opening a long drawer. My eyes widened at the contents. Enough make up to suffice for a Victoria secret catalog.

"Lissa, Why the hell do you have so much make up?" I asked exasperated and picking up something called 'Powder Foundation'.

"Rose just relax and let me do my job. Here listen to you music and close you eyes." She handed me her headphones and I plugged it in my iPhone.

"Lissa this is my favorite song let me listen to it please!" I begged wanting to at least listen up to the chorus. She just grabbed my hand, yanking me out of the stool. We reached my closet and I sat on the still plastic wrapped white velveteen Persian love seat. She went through my panties and bra cardboard box. I really have to start unpacking, I thought to myself. She pulled out a lace crème colored set and through it at me while looking my direction.

"Whoa." I said as I hurried to catch it.

"Put it on while I look for a outfit." I did as told and clipped on the bra and slipped on the lacy material. When she returned from searching boxes she had a crème colored Sleeveless shirt and A Tan Used Look Cut-Off Denim Shorts. (Author's Notes- Picture of whole outfit that I made is on my profile.)

"Okay," I obliged. She left again to another box and came back a moment later with a pair of brownish, goldish pair of sandals with designs.

"Rose were did you put you accessories?" She asked while searching.

"Uh.." Where did I put them…. Oh yea! "It's in the box next to the one near you foot." I told her while pointing to one of the many brown cardboard boxes. She opened it and dug around till she found what she was looking for. She returned with several things in her hands. I patiently sat while she placed a crème colored woven beanie on my head. She placed gold diamond studs in my ears and then slipped a double bracelet on my right wrist. On my left wrist she place a watch. She stepped back to admire her work, While tapping her finger on her chin.

"Looks like I should give you your birthday present now." My birthday is in two weeks? She skipped out of the closet. I went and checked what time it was. 6:30. Not bad. Should I wait an extra 5 minutes, so I can be fashionably late? Lissa came back with a big rectangular shoe box.

"Lissa, what the hell?" I asked as she handed me over the box. I shook it to get a bit of a hint of what's inside. Lissa smiled.

"Open it." She told me. I did as told and smiled when I saw what's inside. A messenger bag. Smaller than my worn out one that I wear everywhere. It matched the color of my whole outfit. Now I know why she gave it to me earlier. I picked it up and felt the leather brush against my fingers. I flung my arms around Lissa. Not caring that the box was in-between us.

"Thank you!, Thank you! Thank you!" I said giggly, Squeezing her.

"Your… Welcome! Rose… Can't .. B-breath.. let go… Now!" I let her go still smiling and took my brand new messenger and hung it over me. Standing up I walked to the built-in mirrors. When I saw my self I couldn't believe what Lissa was able to do with me. My hair was done to perfection, The beanie made it look casual. My shirt and shorts looked cozy and casual but, still worthy of going out on a 'outdoors' date. The sandals made my black polished nails pop. The make up was all natural and the lipstick made my lips look glossy. To top it off my messenger and jewelry. I looked … Girly. I think I can get use to it.

"I did good." Lissa says while blowing on her knuckles and wiping it on her shirt as if she polished them. I chuckled.

~*~72~*~

Me and Lissa were in the kitchen drinking some wine. I was waiting for it to be 7:00 so I could head downstairs.

"You know darling, you do look exceptionally casual!" Lissa gushed with her attempt at a British accent.

"Well, Thanks lovely!" I said trying to top her British accent. After, more laughter and jokes I decided if it was time. Boy was I in for a surprise.

~*~72~*~

I was out the door. Skipping down the steps two steps at a time, I felt like the bottom was miles away. When I was at the last staircase I silently thanked god and started for the bottom. Right in the middle of the stairs.. I tripped. I'm flying….. Again. But, I'm captured. Again. Broad chest. Misty breath. Aftershave that smells of winter breeze and testosterone. Oh no. I'm both glad and so embarrassed to be in this situation. Again. I do want to be the damsel in distress. But, Not because of some stairs. His deep chuckle sent vibrations all the way down to my core.

"You always know how to make an entrance, Roza." The familiar Russian says to me as he helps me for the second time on my feet. After brushing and readjusting my clothes, I took in the sight of him. Black V-neck that sculpted his broad chest, Black trousers with a leather belt with a silver rectangular buckle. Black dress shoes and his hair perfectly gelled. Boy, was I lucky to have his fine ass in front of me.

"Yea, It's seems to be a new habit of mines. But, In some situation it's good. When it can bring me to someone." I said smiling broadly at the end of my first rather sentimental sentence I have ever told him. Other people call it flirting. I call it saying something nice, to someone.

"I'm so so sorry that I'm a little late. Time wasn't on my side today." I said embarrassed. He chuckled. A sound that I will never get tired of. A sound that fills my ears like a symphony. I might go as far as putting it as my ring tone.

"It's alright. Your grand entrance made up for it." He said amused. I couldn't help but, chuckle and look down at my feet as a blush developed in my cheeks. When I looked up again I see that Dimitri's eyes got a shade or 2 darker.

"We should go, I made a little reservation for us." He said while holding his hand out for me. I took it feeling the warmth and callous in his large hand. He gave me a small smile and we made our way to the front. There was a valet. I didn't notice that before. When did they get it?

"Dimitri, since when did the building put a valet?" I asked curiously as he finished telling the valet worker where he parked and handing him the keys. He turned to me and stowed his other hand into the front pocket of his trousers.

"I sent in a request for them to the owner. I thought It'll help the building much more. Looks like it has, A lot of people have found help with them. I also hope you do too." He said looking down at me. I had to look up due to his height. I want nothing much but, to kiss him. But, I resisted. Thinking that if I did I would be making things too fast for both of us. Moments later a black Audi R8 Spyder parked in front of us. The valet guy hopped out and came around. A look of amazement and awe clearly evident on his face. Boys and there toys. Dimitri stepped forward and opened the door to the passenger seat.

"After you." He said while helping me in, feeling the loss of his hand and the shut of the door. The seats where smooth, black leather. The gadgets in the control panel looking like a spaceships control system. The whole car looked brand new. I tried not to move much, afraid that I will break or scratch something in this car that must've cost a fortune. Dimitri walked around and opened the door to the driver's seat. Getting in his seat surprising me due to how graceful he was able to do it with no struggle with his height. When he shut the door, He injected the key in the ignition and turned causing the vehicle to roar to life.

"Like the car?" He ask as he put the car in drive and starts driving north.

"I do. Very modern." I said while looking at his face from aside. How his face looks like Michelangelo himself sculpted his beautiful features. After taking a moment to sulk in the realization that this very attractive bachelor picked me out of all the beautiful super models in New York. Figures. We drove out of the neighborhood.

"Would you like some music?" He asked. I nodded and he turned to a channel. 80's music. Oh god no.

"Uh.. You like Prince and the revolution?" I asked as the 80's singer sang about making doves cry.

"I'm fond of his music." He said with a smirk.

"Mind if I change the channel into something that wasn't before I was born?" I asked. He chuckled then nodded. Putting his attention to the road once more. I changed the channel. Britney spears.

"You know what Comrade, lets change it to something that is class and not trash." I said while flicking through more channels.

"Comrade?" He asked amused.

"It fits you." I explained. I stopped at a channel as Frank Sinatra's- Witchcraft played. Mmm.. now this is more like it. I looked over at Dimitri with a small smile.

"I like it." He sad while tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel to the trumpets and drums. I moved side to side. My shoulders going up and down. When my right shoulder when down the left went down. Left, down. Right, up. That's how I went on. When the woman started playing I followed along.

"And I've got no defense for it, the heat is too intense for it. What good would common sense for it do?" I sang in the tone of the jazz singer. I looked to Dimitri to find him staring at me with that look. The one that made you freeze. I stopped moving. The one that made you speechless. I stopped singing, lips parted. The one that made you stop breathing. I was holding my breath.

"You sing beautifully." He says to me. I let go of the breath I've held and smile.

"Thanks" I replied. The song had finished and 'I'm on fire' by Bruce Springsteen started. I rolled my eyes as I saw Dimitri smile like a champion as the 80's song. came on. I smiled and didn't complain. Not just because seeing Dimitri smile made me feel happy but, because I have to hand it to Bruce. This was one of his best songs. Yes, yes I am a secretly 80's fan. Just a little bit.

I saw a sign that said "Verrazano bridge left lane" He was in the left lane.

"Dimitri were are we going?" I asked him as my curiosity piqued. He smiled and turned to the lane that was leading to the bridge. I can now see it in my view. We were definitely heading to Brooklyn.

"It's a surprise, Roza. But, It's going to be in Brooklyn." Tell me something I don't know. I just sighed. We were now driving on the bridge. I couldn't help but, stare at the water. Even though god knows what lurks in there… It's so beautiful. When we get off we were now on this little highway. After driving for 5 more minutes we stopped at bay ridge pier. He parked the car in one of the parking spots. He hopped out quickly and came around. He opened my door and gave me his hand. I got out and gave him a thankful smile. He closed the door shut and grabbed my hand. We hopped on the sidewalk of the pier and started walking down the path were the bridge was.

"What do you do for a living?" I asked him. He tensed up. His hand coming tighter around mines.

"Um.. I-I'm an Entrepreneur." He told me. Entrepreneur huh? That's hot. Man, In control. I smiled.

"That's Impressive." I felt him intense and his grip become softer. He smiled.

"What's your occupation?" He asked me.

"I'm unemployed at the moment. But, I'm going to start looking after we get settled in our apartment. A job and an unsettled apartment can really complicate things." I told him. He stopped and turned me towards him.

"Yea, I know. We're almost at the surprise so, I'm going to need you to put this on." He collected a black silk blindfold from his pocket. I smiled and nodded. Turning around, I closed my eyes and he placed the blindfold on. Leaning down I felt his hot breath on my neck up by ear.

"Do you trust me?" He's a complete - well, not total- Stranger! But, something keeps telling me to do so.

"y-yes. I trust you." I told him. I felt him grab my hand again.

"Keep walking. I'll guide you." I nodded and walked forward. Careful with every step but, not worried. Trusting. Trusting Dimitri. A man I just met. We kept walking. Dimitri, guiding me. He finally came to a halt and I stopped along with him. I felt him at my ear again.

"We're here." He whispered while taking off my blindfold. I fluttered my eyes open and gasped at the sight in front of me. There was a table with a red cloth with two lit candles, A vase of roses, plates, and silverware. The table was right next to the water and the background was the bridge. The cars going on. The lights of the bridge were on. The moon high in the sky. There was a waiter with a cart and a bottle of champagne in his hands. He bowed when he saw us and gestured to the table. Dimitri pulled the chair for me and I sat whispering a thank you. He sat down across for me and smiled at me.

"Do you like?" He asked.

"Very much, Thank you." I told him.

"Sir, Madam, Would you care for some Champagne?" The waiter asked.

"Please." Dimitri answered for both of us. The waiter poured first for me, in my glass tube then Dimitri's. I thanked the waiter and took a sip of the liquid. It was crisp and cold. Absolutely delicious. Best type of Champagne that I've ever tasted. I moaned an appreciative one as I took another sip.

"Louis Roederer Cristal Rose 2004, A very famous Champagne in France. Have you ever been?" He asked.

"Nope, I've never been outside the country. Just around the united states. But, I'd love to go one day." I told him. This date is going so good so far.

"You should go. It's very beautiful there." He told me. The waiter came and asked us if we wanted our meals.

"Yes, Please." I said. Answering for myself this time. He nodded and placed a plate with a silver hood.

"Roast Chicken with Lemon and Rosemary Roast Potatoes with A glaze of Honey sauce." He announced as he lifted the silver covers at the same time. The sweet aroma of the food sent my taste buds on a frenzy.

"Sounds delicious. Thank you." I told him. He bowed and scooted back to the cart.

"Please, Dig in." Dimitri said. He gave me a smile before cutting a piece of the roasted chicken and popping it into his mouth. Still keeping eye contact with me. The singe act making me aroused. I bit my lip and started on my plate. Feeling his eyes on me the whole time.

~*~72~*~

We just finished our meals and we had begun walking again. Leaving everything behind. He told me that the people who helped him set it up will take care of it. We had our refilled glasses of Cristal Rose in our hands and We stopped. Leaning on the railing looking at the waves pelt the stony walls.

"What is one of your hobby's?" He asked me.

"I like Art. I want my career to do with something involving artistry. Painting and photography. Such and such, how about you? What do you do in you free time?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled looking out across the coast.

"I like playing the piano. Pieces from Chopin and Beethoven. You know, Such and such." He said. I giggled and smiled.

"Hey, let's play a game!" He looked towards me with a raised eyebrow. Something I always fail to do.

"Really, like what?" He said taking a sip from his drink.

"Well, It's like I'll hum a song and you have to guess what song it is, And you'll hum a song and I'll guess what it is." I explained.

"Ok, You first." He said. Ok, think Rose, think. What song… Ah!

"Mmm Mm Mmm mM mM Mm Mm! Mmm Mm Mmhmm MmmM! MM MMM MMMM!" I hummed.

"I give up." He said chuckling.

"Hey! you didn't even try!" I said slapping his shoulder.

"Okay, Okay…. Pat Bentar?" He guessed.

"No.." I said.

"Can I get a guess?" he asked.

"It's not from the 80's" I told him.

"Then I have no clue." He said.

"Fine , It was "walk on by" by Aretha Franklin" I tell him.

"Oh, I knew that." He said. I threw my head back laughing.

"My ass." I told him. "OK, your turn.."

"Alright," He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hmm Hm Hm Hm HMMHMM Hm Hm HM hm HMMM hmm Hm hM hm HMMM" He hummed. I know this beat. of course it was 80's music but, I heard it before.

"GET IN TO THE GROOVE BY MADONNA!" I yelled. He started laughing while nodding. I drank the last of my champagne. I checked my watch. 11:00.

"We should start going, It's getting late." He said while taking my now empty glass. I nodded in agreement but, in the inside I was sad. This has to be the most fun I've had in a while and it's ending all to soon.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" I said as I started running. I heard his faint chuckle, But ignored it as my goal was the black sports car. NOT even 4 seconds and I feel a draft beside me. Dimitri is ahead of me and with 3 more blinks he's at the car. One more blink, he's in the car and starting the ignition. When I get to the car, I look at him in disbelief.

"How did you?" I ask not finding the words 'Do that'.

"I work out." He says with a wink before backing out of the parking spot.

~*~72~*~

We pulled in front of the apartment building. A new valet guy came and took the keys from Dimitri. While Dimitri came around and helped me out.

Dimitri holds the main door to the apartment building open for me to go through. He takes my hand as I was about to go up the stairs. He points to the elevator, I roll my eyes and stuck my tongue out on him. He leads me to the elevator. Presses the button to ring the elevator down and automatically the silver doors open revealing an old fashion elevator. We step in and he presses '4'. The door closes and We are pulled up. I start laughing and Dimitri looks at me confused.

"What?" He asks. I laugh even harder.

"Oh nothing, Just recalling how I forgot we had an elevator and we didn't use it when we were bringing the boxes and furniture in." I said laughing. He started laughing too. I stopped laughing as soon as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Dimitri stepped out, me following suit. We went up to my door. I pulled the keys out But, didn't do anything with them.

"I had a really great time, Dimitri. I really hope we can see each other again." I told him. He stepped closer, I was now pressed against the door him hovering me. He lifted his hand and brushed my cheek with his knuckles. I breathed in his scent and closed my eyes.

"I really hope so too." He mumbles, before kissing me. The softest, Smoothest, Plushest, warmest kiss I have ever received. But, this time it was from a man. I was about to deepen the kiss but, he pulled away. His eyes turned into molten black. Just like the night helped us move in.

"Goodnight, Roza." He said before kissing my forehead and turning back to the elevator. I was immobile. It took me several moments to realize what had just happened. He kissed me. HE KISSED ME! I smiled and hurriedly opened the apartment door and was greeted by the girls in the now organized, comfy living room watching 'Mean girls' on the flat screen.

"Hey rose!" They all said in sync. I smiled not being able to speak and robot-like made my way to the couch. Sitting down beside Jill, who was next to Mia, who was by Lissa.

"How'd it go?" Lissa asked.

"Good." I said dazed.

"Did he surprise you?" Mia asked.

"He really does," I said dazed with a sigh.

"Does? Did he do something to you rose?" Jill asked. When Jill asked that all eyes snapped towards me. I was looking straight ahead. But, craned my head to the right. With a smug grin, I spoke. more like screamed…..

"HE KISSED ME BITCHES!"

_**~*~72~*~**_

_**Author's Notes- Tell me your thoughts in the reviews (: like it? Hate it?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD,LxC, and Others)**

**Rose POV**

This time I woke up early, earlier then my alarm clock. Which should be going off any minute. I'm in my mattress looking up at the plain white ceiling. Thinking. Dreaming. Wanting. I've been reliving my date with Dimitri for the past twenty or so minutes and I can't keep the face splitting grin of my face. His looks to His voice are just …

Whoosh! I snapped my head towards my iPhone that was on the plastic wrapped bed side table. That sound meant that I got an E-mail. Reaching out with my hand I grabbed the piece of technology.

Checking my E-mail I silently prayed it was a certain someone. Spam. Spam. Spam. Dimitri Belikov. Spam. WAIT WHAT!

I quickly sat up almost slipping my phone out of my hands in the process. Tapping the E-mail , I felt as my eyeballs were touching the screen.

**From: Dimitri Belikov**

**Subject: You're Beautiful**

**Date: September 6 2012 9:15**

**To: Rose Hathaway**

_**Hello (: good morning!**_

_**I had an amazing night…. with you.**_

_**I was wondering if you wanted to get some coffee with me?**_

_**-D**_

He E-mailed me! He loved last night, I'm guessing that means he doesn't regret the kiss he gave me. He wants to have coffee! Getting out of bed I made my way to the bathroom, Multitasking while replying him.

**From: Rose Hathaway**

**Subject: Well, Thank you ;)**

**Date: September 6 2012 9:19**

**To: Dimitri Belikov**

_**Hey Comrade :D**_

_**Good morning to ya too!**_

_**I also had a wonderful night, Also thank you for your very appreciated good-bye ;)**_

_**I'd love to have some coffee with you. Starbucks on 2498 Broadway?**_

_**-R**_

My subconscious looks at me impressed. She mouths, 'You go girl! Take control! But, let him take control when it comes to the bedroom.' Ignoring those dirty thoughts coming into my mind I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Ignoring the cold air on my body as I ran out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

After looking and searching in many boxes I settled on a purple V-neck and my favorite black skinny jeans. Fast as I could run to Lissa's room which was nice, tidy and empty. She was at school so I could snoop around for her blow dryer without worrying that she'd get mad. When I finally found the disgracing hot pink blow dryer and straightner I set on doing my hair. Drying it and using the flat-iron to make my hair into little ringlets.

When I stashed the blow dryer and straightner back in and made sure it looked as if no one's touched it, I skipped back into my room. Running to my closet and making my way to the big box of shoes. As I was getting closer to the box I didn't see one of the boxes in my way. Running into it and stubbing my toe on the corner. The pain shot through my pinky toe like fire.

"Fuck!" I wined as I placed my foot onto of the box and examined my toe. It wasn't Marjory injured. Just a little red. After taking a moment to recover from my accident, I hopped over to the shoe box with one leg. I quickly put on my black high-heeled ankle boots. I strutted towards my messenger back and stuffed the contents of; 50 bucks, pepper spray (I gift from the forever loyal Abraham Mazur) and Lip gloss.

I slipped on my black blazer and rolled up the sleeves and finished my look with a gold necklace of balls (Pun intended). I deemed myself 'Coffee meeting' able. I grabbed my phone and saw a miss call from an unknown number. Ignoring it I checked my E-mail.

**From: Dimitri Belikov**

**Subject: Should I order for you?**

**Date: September 7 2012 10:25**

**To: Rose Hathaway**

_**Hey, I'm at the coffee shop!**_

_**Do you want me to order for you? It's pretty chilly outside and A nice hot coffee or tea may be a nice thing to arrive to.**_

_**;) Take your time.**_

_**-D**_

_**I am glad I'm not dreaming. Taking the elevator this time - thinking the stairs and I aren't on the same page at the moment. I couldn't stop smiling. Both nervous and excited for what awaits for me just a few blocks away.**_

_**Author's Note- Review, Follow and Favorite please? (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD,LxC, and Others)**

**Rose POV**

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. _

_Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wan to come too. _

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. _

The soulful voice of Landon Pigg fills my ears as I make my way down the street. The chilly air causing me to stuff my hands in my pockets. The song that I'm listening to is called 'Falling in love in a coffee shop'. It was a total coincidence. But, I think it maybe a sign. A sign that I might be falling in love with a stranger. Sure I know what he does, Where he lives and where he comes from. But, What are his intentions? I reach the corner that stands across from the infamous Starbucks. Squinting, I search for a tall, dark man who awaits for me. Jackpot. Well, I'll be damned. The perfect Russian sits on a table with two stools next to the window. Sitting alone sipping on a cup of hot coffee. Steam from the coffee can be seen seeping out of the plastic lid. He sits feet on the peg of the stool and elbows perched up on the table while his hands held the western novel 'True Grit' By Charles Portis. So his in to cowboys? Go figure.

I took a steady breath and urged my feet forward as the traffic light turned red and the 'walk now' sign of the white LED man flicked on. Crossing the street, I felt as I was being watched. An unsafe feeling washed over me. Now I really wanted to be in the heat and protection of Starbucks… and Mr. sex on legs. Walking a tad bit faster I reached the door and yanked it open. Moving aside for the person leaving and walking towards Dimitri. He looked amazing. I had to clench my fist as I thought my knees will give in. He had a suit on. The black trouser, leather black belt, White linen shirt, Black tie and The black blazer. His hair sleek and shinning. Some strings of hair hung and framed his face. It made him look beautiful and professional. He looked away from his book and met my eyes. Flashing me a sexy grin, he stood laying his book flat on the table. I couldn't help but return the grin.

"Hey" I said softly as I walked in front of him. I had to look up due to his height, His eyes dark but, shining. With admiration and awe. My cheeks flushed and my lip clawed between my teeth. Is there an effect this man _doesn't_ have on me?

"Hi, Here take a seat." He went around and pulled the chair back so I was able to sit. I gave him a generous smile before sitting on the wood stool. He walked back to his sit. Taking the book and placing it back into his leather briefcase.

"I got you the vanilla ice mocha with whip cream, I wasn't sure what you wanted." He said as he took another slow sip from his coffee. I then noticed the other cup of coffee to my left and took it with a smile. This was my favorite. Funny. I looked at him with a look of 'Wow'.

"This is actually my favorite , Thanks Comrade!" I told him while I took a sip of the sweet stuff. The delicious cold caffeine went down my throat. Sighing in contempt as I started to feel relaxed. Relaxed with this person I hardly even know. Oh Rose, I surprise myself each day.

"No need to thank me. We aim to please." He said. I chuckled and looked out the window. The extremely yellow cabs speeding down the streets not giving the poor walkers a chance to hop in. The business men yelling angrily at the mobile device and the hipsters with the headphones in and heading to a concert on the opposite of the city. New York was never restless, There was always something going on.

"Mind me asking why you call me 'Comrade'? I know you said it fits But, why 'Comrade'?" Dimitri asked. I turned my attention to him again. The way his lips were parted flashing just a bit of tongue and a row of white teeth. I took a moment to just stare before answering.

"You promise not to laugh?" I ask him. I really hope he doesn't laugh … or call me a nerd. He rose an amused eyebrow and a playful smile before nodding. I sighed and readied my answer. Here goes nothing.

"Well, I'm a little fan of comics. Especially X-men and in the movie they recently made 'X-men: First class', There's a part where the Russian commander tells his crew 'It was nice working with ya', Comrades.' So, When you told me you were Russian. I couldn't help but, Think of it." I told him looking down and blushing at the same time. He chuckled. I looked up a bit mad but, couldn't keep a serious face.

"Are you laughing at me?!" I asked him appalled. But, really I was just really nervous about what he was thinking. Did he hate it? Did he like it? Did he think I go to star wars conventions? Which I did …. But really who can resist?!

"No, no I'm just surprised. You really like comparing things." Well, He does have a point there.

"Yea, that's kind of true. But, I'm still going to call you Comrade. Comrade." I told him keeping my ground.

"It's alright. No ones really given me a nickname. That is why I'm so curious as why you came up with it." Now my curiosity as piqued up like a rocket. I have got to stop comparing.

"Have you been living under a rock, Comrade? Everyone has or had been given a nickname!" I told him while taking another greedy sip of coffee.

"Well, I'm not like other people. I am different. Very different." He said. His smile turning into a flat, grim line and his voice low. I was taken back by the sudden change in mood. I swallowed the knot in my throat and made a move to change the subject.

"Do you have to work today?" I ask. He's eyes softened and he visible un-tensed. Oh good, he's back.

"Yes, But not in a while." He told me.

"Can you tell me again what you actually do?" I asked. I was really interested in his occupation. Tells a lot about a person. There interest, Their history, Their way of being. If you're a cashier you obviously know your numbers, Probably didn't graduate or finish college. But, If your someone like in Dimitri's case an architect. You can have all kinds of backgrounds. He tensed and Gripped his coffee. This clearly told me he was nervous, and uncomfortable. Why would he feel this way about his job? Something he should really proud of.

I stayed silent. Not wanting to say something wrong. But, I was anticipating his answer.

"I uh- um work in uh- jersey. With uh- Partners and staff. Currently building a uh- m-mansion." He stuttered and hesitated. Why? This was really getting to me.

"Dimitri, are you alright? You seem. Weird." I asked him placing my hand onto of his. He closed his eyes tightly as if in pain.

"Yea," He said as he opened his eyes and sighed. Letting the coffee go but, the cup showed the aftermath of his grip.

"I'm sorry if I said something. I didn't mean to…" I trailed off. Feeling pathetic. Looking down and frowning, I had the sudden urge to cry.

"Rose.. Look at me." I shook my head. Both ashamed and scared that if I do. I would give in. I would give in to the tears and the urge to kiss him. To relish in the feel of him. I felt his hand on my cheek slowly going down to my chin. I gasped when I felt the warmth and amazing electric feeling his touch produces. I bit my lip both from anticipation and sexual frustration. He pushed gently on my chin making my head rise. Not giving me a choice but to look him in the eye. I just stare at how before he was tense and dark. But, now he's soft and light.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I really, really like you. And I don't want to screw this up. Let's just forget that and move on. I don't want to lose you when I just got you." He said. Those words, Those words I have only heard in my dreams. He was leaning forward. Dangerously close. I could feel his breath and hear his breathing. I bet he could hear my rapid breathing and in that moment I couldn't give a two-fucks that we were in a public place. I wanted to snog the life out of him. But, I was immobile. He was oh- so close. But, the sound of the window shattering and the people screaming broke our moment. Next thing I know I'm thrown on the floor Dimitri onto of me. I was so over-whelmed. I passed out.

~*~72~*~

**Unknown POV**

"Boss, I see him. He's sitting at Starbucks. Reading. I'm on the roof of the music store cross the street. Heat's locked and loaded." I told the head-chief as I finished locking the silencer on the sniper. I aimed on the targets head and waited for the go.

"Ready when you are, boss." I told him. I scanned the area. Making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. I stopped on this chick going into the coffee shop. The bastard stood up and greeted her. She sat down with the fucker and they started talking. Shit.

"Boss, We have a problem." I spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"It doesn't matter. We stick to the plan." He told me.

"Alright, ready for the go." I told him. Placing my hand on the trigger I left it there till I heard the 'Ok'. After, about 3 minutes I heard chief speak.

"Okay, on three. One-" I heard the roof door bust open and a man run towards me. It was one of the bastards men. I had to shoot quick.

"Three!" I pulled the trigger at the exact moment I felt the runt tackle me.

~*~72~*~

**Dimitri POV**

I was leaning in. Feeling the worries from the recent situation vanish. In the corner of my eye I caught a fast figure. I knew this figure. Mason. What the fuck what was he doing on the roof of a music store?! Then I saw it. I yanked Rose to the ground just in fucking time.

**Author's notes- Tell me your Thoughts! REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW! Love you all! and if you sneezed while reading this god bless you! Till next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title- 71 Broadway Apartments**

**Rating- M (Lemons/Slight Fluffiness/Original Characters) - You have been warned.**

**Pairing- (RxD,LxC, and Others)**

**Dimitri POV**

I bust through my apartment door with Rose in my arms. Mason trailing behind me with her bag and my briefcase. We dashed out of Starbucks before the Law enforcement arrived. The last thing I need is the police snooping around when were expecting a shipment this weekend. I laid Roza on my grand living room's couch. She groaned and squirmed, I held her to make sure she didn't fall off the couch.

"Mason, get me a damp towel, now." I ordered him. He left me and Roses' things on the bar stool of the kitchen and scurried to the bathroom. After a moment, he returned with a folded clean rag that was soaked with warm water. I gently placed it on Roza's forehead. Her breathing began to become deep and her body soon began to loosen and relax. She fell asleep. I let out a breath I never knew I had held. Everything happened so fast. One of those Bastards men was going to try to kill me! Victor.

Victor Dashkov and his rebellion towards our mob goes way back. When my father was still alive. My father and him had been business partners. They had decided to have an allegiance between both of their mobs, Help each other out with whatever. My father had been a man of his word. He promised victor that he would make sure each and every one of his shipments were delivered. But, Victor wasn't paying many attention to the job at hand, He was too busy having an infatuation over Ellen Kirova. She was the mob boss of the Bulgarian mob. When my father noticed word. Victor shipments were delivered without any situations. Always on time and in an orderly fashion. Victor had been enraged when he noticed that My father was taking control of his system. As in revenge, Victor went against him and returned to his mob and his mob only. Making it two completely different mobs.

My father being the one who doesn't go down without a fight, Decided to take away the one thing that would hurt him the most. By killing the person he loved. By killing Ellen. Then the war broke loose. It was a difficult time, both for the men that died and the police that tried to find us. Instead they ended up finding an empty lot with dead bodies. My father never died in vain. He died of the H1N1, A year and a half ago. Victor and his daughter still live. Natalia Dashkov, she would be next in line to take over his mob. Now, Victor still has a feud with us. One I thought was over. I was totally wrong, Now not only am I and my mob in danger. But, someone who I never wanted involved in this. Someone innocent and beautiful that the concern I have for her drives me to the point of insanity. Now, Rose is in this mess. Roses' life is in danger because of the mistakes my father did. The mistakes I take responsibility for now.

"Mason, what happened? exactly." I asked Mason who was standing near the doorway.

"I was on guard watching that nothing went wrong in the area from the car, Mikhail told me that he saw a strange guy walk into that building. So, I decided to check it out. I followed the guy, But, waited fifteen minutes, so he wouldn't suspect anything. I climbed the stairs that lead to the roof. When I reached the door, Through the window I saw him aiming the sniper at you. I ran to him and tackled him to the floor. He did shoot. But, his aim got messed up when I intercepted." He explained. Victor was going to assassinate me the easiest way possible. Sneak attack? I thought he was smarter. Looks like I have a good chance of winning.

"Mason, Watch Rose. When she wakes up make sure she does not leave. I'm going to Head Quarters to send in a report. I'll probably drive by Christian's to see if he can get any information on what the bastard is up too." I told him as I gathered my duster and keys from the table and making my way towards the door. Mason nodded and went to the kitchen.

When I was in my car, I replayed the events. We're definitely going to have interference with the law during the shipment. Running a hand through my hair, I silently swore. If anything had happened to Rose, I don't know what I'd do. I suddenly feel this need to protect her. I want her. I need her. I _will _have her. My foot pressed harder on the gas pedal and my hand gripped the stirring wheel harder as I zoomed past cars and passed several green lights in less than 20 seconds. The sudden urge to be back at the apartment with her would just not leave my system.

**Rose POV**

**My head is pounding. I groaned and hesitantly opened my eyes. When I looked up at the ceiling it wasn't the plain white of mines and Lissa's apartment. It was the enchanting grey of Di- Oh god! All the events from earlier today came rushing back. I shot up into a sitting position looking out the window. The sun was beginning to set. I looked around to see if anyone was around. What the hell had happened? I was a second away from kissing Dimitri. Then he grabbed me and covered me before the glass shattered. Who the hell is Dimitri Belikov? I quickly grabbed my bag that was beside his brief case and slung it over me. I quickly walked to the door.**

**"Where do you think your going?" I shrieked and jumped back a foot. I clutched my chest, It reminded me of when Dimitri scared me the first time I was in his apartment. But, this time it was a completely different man. He had black clothing and tan skin. More pale than caramel. He had very pale blue eyes and red hair. Which reminded me of my mothers wild untamed hair. I gathered myself before nervously speaking up.**

**"I'm g-going to my apartment." I stuttered. I fidgeted with my fingers. Trying to resist to bite my nails. My bad habit when I get nervous. He just looked at me with those emotional pale eyes and his stoic frame tall and mighty.**

**"You can't go." What? who the hell does he think he is? I dropped my hands to my sides and tried to muster the most hard expression I can.**

**"That is not up to you." I said as I stepped closer to the door. The sinking feeling in my stomach telling me something bad was going to go down.**

**"Sorry, But I was ordered to. Now If you just cooperate with m-" He walked towards me with his hands out in front of him as if to grab me. My panic that was rising in me finally exploded. As fast as I possibly could, I snuck my hand into my messenger bag and pulled out the pepper spray that dear old Abe had forced me to have. Now, I couldn't be more grateful for it. Aiming for his eyes, I hope, I pushed down the nozzle. His shriek and groan made me get into action. I quickly kicked him where I knew it would hurt the most. His balls. He doubled over, one hand clutching his eyes, the other gripping his crouch. I quickly whipped the door open. I froze. Dimitri stood there. He looked at me, then at mason. His eyes widen as if in surprise.**

**"You did this?" He asked in ..admiration? I didn't answer. I just really wanted to get back to my apartment. I was going to combust out of anxiety. Dimitri's expression changed and he made to hug me. My eyes widen while my heart lurched up to my throat. Out of instinct I panicked.**

**"Don't." That one word seemed to surprise him. He walked over to a little cart of beverages. He took of his duster and threw it carelessly on the chair next to his briefcase was. He picked up a glass tumbler from the cart and popped the glass cork off an elegant crystal flask. It had a brownish liquid inside. Assuming it was either bourbon or brandy. Maybe even Whiskey. With skill, he picked up the flask with the same hand the cork was in and poured it in the awaiting cup. Soon he was taking sips while staring at me. I was stood there fidgeting with my fingers. But, I itched to bite my nails.**

**"Where did you plan on going?" he asked, he took another sip.**

**"I was going to go to my apartment." I told him.**

**"You can't" He said with ease.**

**"You know what Dimitri, It's not your choice it's mines! Now if you'll excuse me. I have a room to clean." I gave myself props for being able to not stutter or crack even though I was at the point of a nervous break down. I gripped the sash of my messenger bag and strode to the door. A big bang suddenly invaded my ears. Dimitri just slammed his drink on the table. He gave me a look. It was hard to tell if it was evil or ..very evil.**

**"Rose, You don't understand, Your not safe anymore. You need to stay with me. I need to explain things to you." I didn't want to stay here anymore.**

**"Can it wait till tomorrow? I'm exhausted and hurting. I just need to relax. Please?" I told him with a pleading look. I glanced down at Mason who recovered and is lounging on the floor.**

**"Rose," Dimitri sighed my name and ran a hand through his hair. My feelings for him haven't changed one bit. The act made me want to lunge for him.**

**"Dimitri, please!" I pleaded.**

**"No. I have another idea." Wait, what?!**

**"What is it?" I asked, curious.**

**"You sleep here. With me." He said with the stormiest look on his face.**

**"Here?" I asked. he nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat, he walked towards me and closed the door.**

**"What do you say?" He asked.**

**"Are you going to explain to me what happened?" I interjected.**

**"As long as you stay." He grinned.**

**"Fine!" I sighed defeated.**

**"By the way your sleeping on the left side, I like the right." He said with a wink.**

**"Wait! what? Can't I stay in the guest room?" I told him. He just grinned wider with a mischievous glint in his eyes.**

**"Its taken by Mason. The man you handed his ass too." He said pointing to the red-head.**

**"Hey, I don't hit girls!" He interjected. We ignored him.**

**"This is going to be the longest night of my life!" I said to no one, and no one seemed to mind my out burst either.**

**~*~72~*~**

**"Lissa, I'm fine. I'm going to be with Dimitri." I spoke through the phone. Lissa had been worried sick that I hadn't called earlier.**

**"oooo… Rose, gonna' get some tonight!" I rolled my eyes. I totally am not. But, the very thought that I'm going to be sharing a bed with him made me cross my legs and squirm.**

**"Oh god, Lissa. I got to go I'm going to go take a shower." I told her.**

**"That doesn't make any sense, You are going to go down and dirty with the hot Russian!" Kill. Me. Now.**

**"BYYYYEE!" I quickly tapped the end button. I sighed and threw my phone on the far end of the couch. Laying back and putting my hand over my eyes. What am I getting myself in to?**

**~*~72~*~**

**"Dimitri-" I stopped right in my tracks. I had just walked into his room to ask for a change of clothes and a towel. But, I wasn't expecting his room to be an apartment itself. His bed was HUGE. His room was spacious and very modern. Sleek and silver was the best way I could describe it. There was a light illuminating from a room on the other side. I walked towards it. The faint sound of droplets of water was clear. I peeked through the door. A gasp escaped my lips as I took in the sight in front of me. **

**Dimitri. Naked with a towel wrapped around his waist. Wet and shaving. I couldn't rip my eyes of him. I followed the little droplet of water that escaped the back of his head, down his neck, trailed all the way down to the small of his back. I bit my lip as my arousal kicked in. I looked towards the mirror. His chiseled jaw, His admirable lips. They were parted slightly, The most exquisite color of pink. It was between magenta and scarlet red. I roamed my eyes up to his. Half expecting him to be staring right at me.**

**I froze. I felt as if I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar.**

**"Um- Uh- I'm sorry!" I quickly shut the door. I sat at the edge of the bed. I got scared when the bed sunk deeply. Then I laughed when I realized it was a water-bed. Cool! I got up and walked a few feet away from the bed. I counted to three before running and lunging at the bed. As I impacted with the bed it sent me flying again. whooshing me up and down. I felt as if I we're a child once again. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the water swishing behind my ears.**

**"You're a sight to see, Rosa." His voice startled me. I sat up making the bed swish lightly.**

**"Um- Sorry. I just needed a towel and maybe like a shirt or something if you don't mind." I asked him. The shaving cream was no longer on his face and he looked groomed to perfection. He had black silk vintage pajamas, and he says I'm a sight to see. I doubt that. He can grab the attention of a whole town.**

**"Of course. I asked mason to get some necessities you may need. They should be in that drawer over there." He pointed to a black chest with 4 drawers. Getting up I walked over to the chest and pulled out the first drawer. It had a pearl white silk gown with long sleeves. The drawer also contained a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinnies, kind of like my favorites. I blushed when I saw two pairs of underwear. Checking the size, I was bewildered to find them to be exactly my size. I haven't even told him this shit and he's a fucking expert. Grabbing the night-gown and a pair of panties I left to the bathroom. I glanced behind me to see Dimitri turn on the bedside table lamp and start reading true grit again while laying down. He did it so gratefully the water didn't seem to swoosh like it did with me.**

**I entered into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Sighing and sliding down the door I tried to relax. To take my mind of things. This was a long day.**

**~*~72~*~**

**I stepped out of the shower. Steam flowing around me and effecting the glass and mirrors. I had washed my self in his shower. Washed my hair with his shampoo. Cleansed myself with his body wash. I felt flushed just thinking I'm going to be sharing a bed with him in his own apartment. Maybe this night might not be bad after all. I didn't have a tooth-brush, There was one grey tooth-brush in a cup. Grabbing his tooth-brush , I searched for his tooth paste. Oh, so he's a Colgate type of guy? I would have thought he was a Crest type. After, I brushed my teeth, I slipped on the red hip hugger. Putting the gown over my head and in to my arms, I let it slid down with ease. I looked myself in the mirror. Clean and wet. More than one way. Oh, Rose! snap out of it! Gathering my dirty clothes, I placed them in a hamper that he had placed in a corner. I would have to stop by the next time he does laundry. He owes me that much since he wouldn't let me go to my damn apartment. I exited the bathroom to see Dimitri in the same posture. Hadn't he moved a muscle? He looked up from his book and smirked. He closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. I walked across the room and to the other side of the bed. On the left side like requested.**

**When I slid into the bed, the water went dancing automatically. But, it didn't seem to faze Dimitri. He looked over at me.**

**"Goodnight," He said. I said the same and turned my back towards him and stared at the door. He laid down making the water move a little underneath me. He shut the light off before everything went silent and still. Everything was quiet until Dimitri spoke up.**

**"I was really looking forward to getting to know you, Roza. I'm sorry our day didn't go as planned." He said. The melancholy was clear in his voice. I turned around, facing his back.**

**"Dimitri, I don't care. Seeing you brings me joy. I don't need coffee or a donut ..maybe the donut. But, still I don't care as long as I'm with you and I get to see you. Cause you make me happy. Only you." My voice lowered as I told him this. I placed my hand on his back, I expected him to lean into my touch. All he did was tense up.**

**Dimitri POV**

**Dimitri calm down. You can do this. Just relax. Roza took her hand off my back. Oh no. I whipped around to see Rose near tears.**

**"D-do you not want me?" she whispered. It broke my heart that she thought I wouldn't want her. I want her so badly.. more ways than one.**

**"Rose, look at me." She just stared at the door. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed her towards me with ease. Her back was pressed against my chest. My hands wandered down her arms. I intertwined my hands in hers. Her tiny ones in my big ones. I brought our hands to her chest and tangled our legs together.**

**"Rose, I want you. only you. God sent you for me. I know it's too soon. But, I want you to be mine." I told her next to her ear. Making sure she heard. I needed her to hear and understand that it will and is going to be only her. She tilted her head, Her face tear-stained. I looked into her eyes where beautiful unspoken poetic words swim in those deep chocolate-brown eyes. Before I can register my senses my lips are on hers. Tasting and exploring her mouth. The way she feels against me is so hard to explain but so delicious.**

**After a long moment I pulled away. I looked at her, We both looked at each other knowingly. Were stuck together.**

**I just hope she feels the same way after I tell her I'm a mob boss and that her life is endanger. .**

**Author's Notes- REVIEW tell me your thoughts! *: Love you guys! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**71 broadway apartments chapter 9**

**Author's Notes- Hurricane Sandy was the biggest pain in the ass! _ Sorry, For the late update I have tried to update. For, The readers that read my other stories, I am very sorry I haven't been updating. I do not have a laptop. My last one crashed so I haven't been able to have access to any laptops. I write in school and at home if I'm lucky. But! guess what's on my Christmas list?! A LAPTOP! So, I will be updating MORE often and MORE often ... SOON! This year as been going super fast anyway. **

**I would like to thank you again for every single review, I will respond to them soon. I just want to make sure I update quick enough for you guys and before the deadline of XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's Contest. **

**I'm sorry this author's note is rather long.**

**I'll stop now.**

**...**

**Okay, Now.**

**..**

**Potatoes!**

**...**

**Ok I'll stop lol, I kidding'!. Enjoy!**

**~*~71~*~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and plot. Also, any future characters that aren' t from VA.**

**Rose POV**

Tight, Warm and Protected was the best way to describe how I felt. Tight because Dimitri's arms were wrapped possessively around my waist. But, his embrace made me feel protected and secure. The heat radiating of him was making me warm. His rock hard chest was pressed against my back. Our legs were on top of one another. I could feel his steady breathing at the back of my neck. Butterfly's erupted in my stomach as the thought of what happened last night came to mind. How he kissed me. His lips .. Oh god his lips. It wasn't just a kiss. It was a _kiss. _One that a girl would never forget. I ran my fingers over my lips and closed my eyes. Wishing that last night can replay itself over and over, like a broken record.

His breathing stopped. I froze mid-stroke on my lips and stared wide eyed at the wall. He's awake. Should I fake that i'm asleep? Too late for that. Dimitri lifted his arm and got off the bed. The bed swooshed and rose from the loss of his body's weight. I frowned at the loss off his warmth. I no longer felt safe and secure. I felt as if my emotions were scattered all over the place. One moment my mind can't stop from wanting to grab his face and show him what I can offer. Then on other terms, I felt as if he was distant and I should just stay far from him. Things were confusing enough. I still needed him to explain to me what happened yesterday in Starbucks. Also, to explain who the hell is this Mason guy.

"Good morning , Roza." Dimitri snapped me out of my blur. I sat up and sat near the edge of the bed. Not knowing what to do or what to say. I slept with a stranger. '_No you didn't! you slept with Dimitri!'_ My inner bitch snapped at me. She has been distant the past few hours. Out of shock maybe? I don't blame her. After what had occurred in Starbucks.. even though I hate to admit this. I had wished I was back in Montana with my parents. So, They could have comforted me and told me what to do next. But, instead I got Dimitri. Not saying I didn't enjoy last night. I _really_ enjoyed it. But, What now? Usually, if I were in montana it wouldn't have been awkward- like now. I would have woken up to my parents being loud downstairs in the kitchen. My dad reading the local newspaper. My mother with her 'Martha Stewart' Apron while rummaging through the cabinets for some spices for her concoction of some sort , for breakfast. I get my bad cooking skills from her.

"Dimitri, w-what happened?" I told him. He looked at me with his cocked eyebrow. It's now or never. I won't be able to continue my day without knowing who he is.

"What do you mean?" He said while sitting beside me. A good distance away but, I could still feel the sexual tension zap between us like it always does. As my fingers danced on my lap, I mustered all the courage I could to face him.

"What I'm saying is, you say you're a construction worker. What I've seen from you doesn't portray a lifestyle of that sort. I'm confused. _Who_ are _you_ really?" I told him looking him straight in the eyes. Refusing to let go of his gaze.

"Rose, things are more complicated than it seems." He began.

"Look Dimitri, after what I've been through the last 24 hours, I'm not scared of what you need to tell me." I interjected. A doubtful look crossed his features. Does he not believe me?

"Begin by telling me who that mason guy is." I told him with a hint of a demand in my voice.

"He's a colleague of mine." He simply told me. But, I knew there was a lot more to this.

"What type of colleague? I mean what type of work does he do for you?" I asked.

"He watches out for me. Kind of a body guard for me. He also helps obtain information if I need it." He said. I was getting frustrated. He was telling me what I asked but, not what I needed to know. I snapped. I shot up from the bed and stood in front of him showing him how flustered I am by balling my fist.

"Dimitri, fucking stop it! You are trying to get around what I really need to know! Who the _fuck_ are you?!" I yelled out. My self control and restraint to be patient collapsing. He stood up from the bed, slowly. His eyes never leaving mine, looking intensely and showing no emotion. He towered over me, making me cower and look up at him. His face was shadowed as he blocked the light.

"Rose, I'm a mo-" He was cut off by a loud annoying screech.

"oh Dimitiiiitriiiiiiiiiiii!" A high-pitched female voice sounded from down the hall. It was getting closer and closer. Dimitri looks back at me from the door and sucks in his breath as the door is flung open.

"Hey Dim- oh, I didn't know you had a guest." The striking woman standing in the doorway said. Rose's eyes widened at her. The beauty she portrayed made Rose wanted the floor to swallow her up. Her jet black hair and crystal blue eyes made her 2nd best besides Lissa. Lissa being 1st. Blondes always get the attention. Dimitri tensed and walked towards the lady. He whispered something to her before she turned around with a smirk and walked off to the living room. Dimitri closed the door and walked past me, straight into the washroom. I kept my head down. My cheeks flaring as embarrassment crept in. He came back out of the bathroom 20 minutes later. Fully dressed in a suit and his hair slicked back. I could smell his cologne from a foot away. Rainbows, Unicorns and a lot of testosterone is what it smelled like. In other words, it was pure bliss. He looked frightening in a way. Not the gory time. But, the 'oh god he's so fucking hot that it scares the living shit out of me.' kind. He spoke without looking at me.

"Mason, Brought clothes for you to wear from your apartment. It's in the cabinet on the middle shelf. Come out to the living room when you are done." He said while adjusting his cufflinks and striding across the room and leaving, closing the door with a slight bang. I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I went towards the cabinet and opened the two big mahogany doors. The shelves were stacked with different type of hygiene necessities. Soap, Towels, My clothes, Deodorant, Pad and Tampons, Cotton swabs… Wait, what the fucking fuck!? I gripped the box of tampons, confused and shocked. What the hell would he have these here for?! I left all the crazy questions for later and proceeded to taking a shower. Stripping and turning on the water- making sure it was very warm. Just the way I liked it. I admired Dimitri's shower. I stood there under the shower head. I looked dazzled at the intriguing vintage tiles. So, classy for a mans bathroom. But, with a man of his class I wouldn't say I'm surprised. The only thing that left me surprised is that he's single.

After the shower, I turned into the black Adidas sweat pants and jacket Mason got for me. Probably from Lissa. I couldn't find any visible blow dryer or straightener in his bathroom to dry my hair. I had to towel dry it and throw it into a messy bun on the top of my head. As, I looked in the mirror, yes I didn't look classy but, I looked gym training worthy. Not that I exercise. To be honest, I have no idea how I came up with this body. Luck , I guess. Pulling myself from my ridiculous thoughts I left the bathroom. I gathered all my clothes and belongings in my hands. I left the bedroom and closed the door silently behind me. As, I walked down the hall I could hear faint voices in the living room.

"I'm going to ask once more Tasha. What are you doing here?" Dimitri's frustration strained in his voice. I stopped and pressed my self against the wall of the hallway. Feeling guilty that I'm eavesdropping on them. But, than again I didn't want to interrupt them when they were in the middle of a conversation.

"I heard about the incident that happened yesterday with Victor. So, I came to check and see if my precious Dimitri was alright and unharmed. I couldn't believe he pulled a stunt like that." She said with a flirtatious tone. I felt my hands grip tighter on my materials as jealousy rippled through me. _Stop it Rose, It's his life. Stop getting jealous over stupid shit! _My brain yelled at me. But, my heart was telling me _Go over there and grab that girls weave out one by one! She is stealing your man after all! _… Well, more like my inner bitch instead of my heart.

"Yes, It was an incident. Only an incident. I don't want it brought up again. I'm already stressing about tonight." He said. I knitted my brows in confusion. What can he possibly be worried about?

"Eavesdropping, I see?" That familiar scratchy voice whispered behind me.

"Fuck! Mason! Don't sneak up on me like that. I have a weak heart!" I say clutching my chest, What is it with Dimitri and his friends damn sneak attacks?!

"I never thought you were that low to invade Peoples privacy! Wait… never mind, your capable." He said with a cheeky smile at the end. I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Ed Sheeran is a better ginger than you!" I shot at him. He clutched his shirt where his heart is at and faked hurt.

"My red hair is darker than his, Rose! How you hurt me so." He said throwing his head back laughing. I playfully hit him in his chest and turned around walking into the living room.

"Hi." I said to both Dimitri and this 'Tasha'. She smiled at me but, her eyes shone something else. Dimitri had just finished pouring orange juice into a glass cup that was next to a bowl of cereal; and a banana. My stomach growled.

"Glad your hungry, Rose. I made you breakfast, Come and sit." He finished of with a little hint of a smile. I inwardly sighed with relief as I felt some of the worries of Dimitri possibly hating me go away little by little. I sat in front of the delicious breakfast and dug in. Finishing in less than 2 minutes. Tasha looked at me eyes wide and mouth agape. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be a big eater. Well, bitch you guessed wrong, Ha! I simply gave her my most innocent smile and left the bar stool. Dimitri was on his Blackberry typing furiously as Mason started to get his coat and Dimitri's.

"Look Dimitri, I have to go and you seem quite busy yourself, So I'll leave now. Bye." I walked to the door and opened it. Before, I could make another move I felt someone grab my wrist and spin me around. I was pressed against Dimitri's chest and I could smell him even more stronger. Sending my hormones raging. I felt his hot minty breath on my ear and His erratic breathing. I felt his heart beating the same pace as mine.

"_Please _be_ careful_." He whispered. The candor in his voice made me feel … _wanted._ So, I took those words and saved them in my back pocket. They would run through my mind for the rest of the day, I could see Tasha glaring hot burning rays at me. I didn't care. I didn't know this man. Or know him well enough to say this but… I am falling hopelessly for him.

"I'll try." I said with a little smile. He didn't like my answer- clearly evident in his features. But, that's all I could offer at the moment. Empty promises. Empty promises are what my life was full of… and it was full of shit too. But, then Dimitri came along and it seems as if its gods giving me a little gift from all the shit I had to endure in the past. I turned and left, Up two flights of stairs. Yes I acknowledged the elevator for a second. But, the stairs seem to hold memories that I would always cherish. Where me and him first met.

**~*~71~*~**

As I was about to inject the key into the key hole the door flung open, revealing a very pissed off looking blonde…. also known as Lissa.

"Where the bloody hell where you!?" She yelled at me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked past her into the apartment.

"I told you I was at Dimitri's." I plainly told her. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"What?" I questioned her, what am I missing?

"You forgot Didn't you?" She told me sternly, her hand on her hips angrily. Now, I felt like I was in the spotlight and I've just froze.

"Umm… Lissa, mind reminding me what I've might have forgotten?" I told her with a shaky laugh. Lissa is small and blonde. But, not very tiny looking when she's pissed off.

"Rose! I told you this a million times!" She said throwing her hand in the air.

"Well, this will be your million and one time!" I said with a jokey smile. But, she wasn't laughing.

"Rose, todays my uncles fucking ball!" Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Oh my god, Lissa! I am so sorry! I totally forgot! I didn't even have time to find a dress!" I kept rambling on. Lissa then snapped her fingers and started jumping up and down giggling.

"OMG OMG OMG! Guess what this mean Rose!?" I looked at her squinting my eyes and puckering my lips.

"That we don't go?" I guessed. She slapped me on the shoulder playfully. But, I acted if it did hurt and rubbed my shoulder with a look of fake pain on my face.

"Ow Lissa! Then what does it mean?!" I said curious while plucking a grape from the gorgeous fruit basket thingy we had on the counter.

"Emergency Shopping!" Oh no. I looked at her my eyes wide with fear. No please no!

"Lissa-" Before I could protest, Lissa grabbed her hand bag off the counter and grabbed my wrist.

"Letssss goooo!" She yelped before throwing me and her out of the door and scrambling down the stairs like a maniac. Fuck. My. Life. Is all I thought after that.

**~*~71~*~**

I have lost count of all the boutiques we've been in. First, it was Michael Kors. Then, came BCBG. Then, there was that one called Express. I'm just tired, emotional and hungry.

"Lissa, we aren't going to find anything!" I whined at her as we walked on the streets of downtown Manhattan.

"Yes, we are Rose! We still have 3 more hours! Oo, Look at that store over there! It has many pretty dresses!" In bright red letters the store 'David's Bridal' stood there. Beside the mounds and mounds of white wedding gowns there were a lot of different colored brides maid dresses. But, in this situation. A lot of formal dresses. We walked inside and was greeted by a man. He wasn't shorter than Lissa. But, he was an inch or two taller than her. He had a vest with some dress pants, dress shoes and a bright pink tie. His hair jet black, styled into a quiff. When he took notice of us he smiled displaying a row of perfectly white rows of teeth.

"Hello girls!, My names Jessie! I would be your care taker for your browsing. Giving you suggestions and opinions." He said. I expected him to have a raspy voice but, he had a very high voice. Almost sounding like a girl. Me and Lissa immediately feel in love with him. His positivity was just contagious. He took us to the back and we tried endless rows of dresses on. In the middle of Lissa trying on a Dress, I went off into a different isle. It was an isle full of dresses that were the same style but, different colors. I spotted this teal one which I quickly grabbed for Lissa. This color would make her hair and eyes pop. What am I saying? I chuckle to myself. I sound like some sort of fashion designer. As I was about to go back to Jessie and Lissa something caught my eyes. In the red colored section was the same type of dress as Lissa's but, in red. I grabbed it and examined it. It doesn't look half bad. Maybe I should just try it on. Yea! Why the hell not? **(Author's Note- Lissa's and Rose's Link to outfits are on my profile. Go Check em' Out!)**

"Hey Lissa look!" I said holding the dresses up in each of my hands. She started squealing and grabbed the teal dress and ran into the dressing room. I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way to the dressing room. As I passed by Jessie I can hear him on the phone.

"Hey Babe! Yeah, I'm good. Working. Yea. Mhm. Are we going to Richards house warming party? Ok, I'll call sometime later. Kay, bye bebs!" He hung up and started checking his twitter. Somethings off about this guy. I walked past him and into the dressing room. I slipped the dress on.

"Oh my lady gaga! Lissa, you look to die for! I can't believe it!" He said adding a dramatic gasp at the end and clapping furiously. I laughed and adjusted my boobs.

"Alright guys!, I'm coming out!" I said. Warning them ahead that I'm about to show how the dress looks on me.

"Show us! Show us! Show us!" They started chanting. I rolled my eyes and giggled. Feeling girly for the first time in a long time. I think I can get use to this feeling. I pushed the curtain aside quickly, the two of them gasped. Lissa had her hand to her mouth and Jessie fainted. Well, he faked it. But, it was a good one.

"Do I look that bad?" I joked.

"OMG hell to the NO! You look GORGEOUS! This would go fabulously with a pair of Christian's Daffodile crystal-embellished suede pumps and a Alexander McQueen Grey Suede Flower Stud Britannia Skull Box Clutch! OMG, even though it was last year, your bringing it back!" He pulled out his iPhone and started dialing a number.

"Hey! Okay, I need your help! I need a make-up artist and the stylist with all my favorites to come at my job ASAP! Bring the whole nine yards! I have beautiful girls here to turn into extravagant women!" He spoke into the phone. Shooting us a beaming smile. Me and Lissa looked at each other with the same look on our faces. What the hell did we just get into?

**~*~71~*~**

"Okay, now look!" Jessie announced. Me and Lissa turned around on the tall heels we we're wearing and we both let out huge gasps. What we saw in the mirror was 'WOW!'. I never thought I could turn into this. The hells gave my body the right boost. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places. The make up and hair seemed like if it was made for me. The jewelry was mix-matched but, matched! Well, that didn't explain it very well. I can assure you we looked amazing. **(To be honest, I highly suggest you check the outfits on my profile now. Gives you a better picture ;))**

"Well?! Do you love it?!" Jessie said one hand holding a curler and the other a comb. Me and Lissa nodded furiously and both gave him 100 watt grins. We both turned around and hugged him.

"OMG girls stop it! Your going to make me cry!" He said. We pulled away and saw actual tears brimming in his eyes. He must be a huge softie.

"Thank you so much, Jess! This means so much!" I told him giving him another quick hug.

"Yea, thank you! Your girlfriend is a very lucky girl." Lissa said giving him the same gesture. All of a sudden, Jessie started choking on his laughter. He doubled over laughing and clutched his stomach as he let out hysterics of giggles. When he stopped, He had tears in his eyes and he needed Lissa to pass him a tissue. When he was calm, me and Lissa gave him quizzical looks. He rolled his eyes… Better than I ever had and Put one hand on each of our shoulders.

"Girls, I thought you might've hinted it. But, I guess you haven't. I'm Gay." Me and Lissa just looked at each other feeling slightly embarrassed that we had just seemed like unaware of his gayness.

"Pshh.. I knew that!" I try to joke it off.

"Sureee." He said. He went into his pocket and grabbed out a card. He handed it to me.

"You guys should get going before, your late. Here's my card with my number on it. Be sure to call soon so we can go out for drinks or something." I smiled warmly at him. 2 weeks in New York and I already have a bunch of new friends. The card read 'Jessie Zelikos - (His Number)'. Me and Lissa said bye to Jessie and promised to stay in contact with him. After spending a good 15 minutes trying to haul a cab over we finally did. Lissa told the cab driver the address to the mansion her uncle lives in, we were on our way to New Jersey. I opened my clutch bag and checked my iPhone. No E-mails. I guess Dimitri really was busy today. I sighed and looked out the window as we crossed the bridge into Brooklyn. I hope he's alright. Even though I had a busy day myself, I still didn't forget the words he told me. '_Please Be Careful'_ I repeated those words again and again in my head all the way on our 30 minute cab ride.

**~*~71~*~**

When the cab hauled in front of the red carpet leading into the mansion. A valet opened the door, escorting Lissa out of it then me. I took a deep breath before walking next to Lissa into the extravaganza. I was never really good at Lissa's family events. But, I got used to it. They happened annually and she would always drag me with her saying it was '_good for your soul!_'.

The mansion was extremely big and beautiful. An orchestra was playing on the stage. Men in suits and Woman in very expensive clothing filled the enchanting ballroom. My claustrophobia always got in the ways in things. I developed in the past when I was little. But, that's another story for another occasion. Right now, I have to focus on getting through this and leaving with my sanity still intact.

"Well, Isn't it my two favorite girls!" The man I have grown to treat as my uncle came. Me and Lissa both broke into smiles and started to hug Victor.

"Uncle Victor! I've missed you so much!" Lissa said to her uncle. He doesn't seem as if he aged. He has little specks of white on his head. But, most of its black. His tux made him look even younger.

"Ah! is that so! Well, I know for a fact that you haven't missed me as much as I missed you Vasilissa!" He said with a smile. He turned to me and patted my shoulder.

"Rosemarie! You've grown so much in the last couple of years!" He said to me astound.

"Well, its something called puberty Mr. Dashkov." That sent us all laughing. A waiter passed with a tray of champagne. Victor picked three off and passed one each to me and Lissa. He kept one for himself.

"Cheers, To puberty and family!" He said with a grin. Me and Lissa snickered before clinking our glasses with him.

"Well, I must go. Mingle girls! Enjoy." He said before giving us one last wink and parting to a group of men talking about politics and shit like that. Me and Lissa just started chatting to people about charity and the performers. I brought my champagne flute to my mouth and tipped my head back expecting the liquid to empty in my mouth. But, I saw it was empty. I went in search for a waiter with a tray of champagne. I saw one and darted toward him. But, I tripped on the trail of my dress.

I was caught. But, from oh so familiar arms. His arms. I opened my eyes to be greeted by those brown ones. Those brown ones that belonged to the one person who could pull that emotionless cold face. Dimitri Belikov.

**Author's Note- CLIFFHANGER BITCHES! Anywhore, I'm tired. Its late. and I love yous! Review please! The support helps a lot! Follow maybe? Favorite maybe? I love you all. 3 - suppose to be a heart but, fan fiction wants to be cunt… :P bye. Also, what do you think about jessie being gay?! xD AND What do you think is going to happen at the ball?! Victor, Dimitri, and Rose under the same roof?! DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Rose POV**

Me and Dimitri just kept staring at each other in the middle of the room. Neither of us saying a word. Shock taking the words out of our mouths. An ear-piercing screech from a microphone snapped us out of our stare. I directed my attention to Victor who was on the stage with a champagne flute in his right hand and his other in his pocket, he was preparing the crowd for a speech.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I welcome you to my home on this glorious night to celebrate! Not only are we supporting this amazing foundation but, I personally have some _special _events happening in my life that I would like to celebrate tonight!" His eyes were fixated on Dimitri. I looked up to see Dimitri staring blankly ahead as his jaw twitched. Victor raised his glass and as if on cue a waiter handed me and Dimitri two glasses.

"A toast," Victor began. "To those who would be revealed and discovered. May they have luck in what life has in store for them. Cheers!" He took a long sip from his champagne. His eyes glaring at Dimitri while a smirk was plastered on his face. His eyes flickered on me for a second before he walked of stage. I looked up at Dimitri. He was still staring ahead. He raised his flute up to his lips and titled it up, he drank it all in one big sip. He gently placed the glass on a tray a waiter passing by had. I swallowed nervously as I didn't know what to do or say. I just looked at the stage once more as a man with a white tux and black bow tie walked up to the microphone.

"Alright Ladies and Gents! Tonight we have a very special treat for you guys! Here to perform- people put your hands together for Lana del Rey!" The lad said before skipping off the stage. A beautiful girl with a white cocktail dress walked on stage followed by her band. Everyone fell silent.

"This is Million Dollar Man." She said slowly and quietly. In the corner of my eye I say men grabbing there dates hands and slowly leading them onto the ball floor.

I felt Dimitri turn towards me. I froze, and bit my cheek as the anticipation was slowly killing me. He held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked in his deep, slow, heavy-accented sultry voice. My lips parted unable to speak. I just placed my smaller hand in his larger one in approval. The music slowly started to play and Lana's voice filled the room as people started to glide back and forth. Dimitri's Left hand was on the small of my back as his right held my hand. He slowly lead us back and forth to the beat of the music.

_'You got the world but, baby at what price?_' Lana sang. Her lyrics held so much, and as I paid more attention to her words. I related to them. My attraction to Dimitri were written along those lines. As the song begun to end, Dimitri dipped me low and I kept my arm around his neck. He slowly brought me back up and just stared at me with cold, blank eyes as everyone else around us erupted into whistles, hollers, and applauses for Lana's performance. The orchestra started up again and people started to resume conversation. I didn't know what to do so, I turned around and walked away towards the snack table. I felt a tad bit sad that I just left Dimitri there standing there himself. But, that's what happens when you put someone in an awkward situation! I was enjoying eating my chocolate strawberry when I was interrupted by someone next to me.

"Well, how are you beautiful?" I rolled my eyes at the flirtatious tone this guy used. I turned to a handsome man. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. I could smell the heavy scent of cigar radiate of him. He had a punctual black suit on with a black tie. Classy rich boy I see. He held his hand out to me.

"Adrian Ivashkov at your service." He introduced himself with a cocky smirk. I decided to give him a fair chance and returned the favor. I shook his hand.

"Rose Hathaway." I told him. I dropped my hand to my side and grabbed a glass of champagne off the table. How many of these have I had already? Oh well!

"So, what is a cute girl like you doing all alone here?" He asked while leaning on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. I started to get both amused and annoyed at his presence. But, he seems to be the only entertainment I have for the night.

"I don't attract the guys, I guess." I said with a shrug. He laughed at that.

"For some obvious reason, I doubt that." He exclaimed.

"Hey! looks aren't everything kiddo!" I explained to him as I picked another strawberry off a tray and swirled it around in the chocolate fountain. I ate it and then took a sip of the champagne. A delicious combination.

"Looks are everything! How do you think I get the girlies! My personality isn't doing much!" He said with a playful eye roll.

"You get girlies?" I said with a scoff. He looked hurt for a second but, recovered.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But, yes I do. Besides me being rich. I have some good sides." He said with a smile. I started to like Adrian. He seems like a nice guy to hang around with. The type of person to beat around the bush with.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rose. But, I have some business to attend to. Here's my number. Stalk me!" He said before handing me a card that was like Jessie's. I chuckled at what random thing just happened. Not a second after Adrian left, I felt another presence next to me.

"Back for more Ivash- Dimitri." I said stunned. I thought it was Adrian but, it ended up being the mysterious neighbor of mine. He looked angry. He was tenser than normal.

"Do you know that guy?" He asked me harshly. Not bothering to even say 'hi' or to explain why we ended up being at the same event. I squeezed my glass tighter as anger enveloped inside me. But, I fought to keep it under control. He was just asking a question after all.

"Yes, I do." I said a bit more harsh than I expected. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his slicked back hair. I took this perfect moment to analyze what he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a grey tie with this intriguing pattern. I coughed and looked away, embarrassed that I was drooling over him, _in front of him!_

"Rose, why are you here?" He asked, more calmer now.

"Lissa invited me, Her uncle is hosting the ball." I told him as if it was no big deal.

"You need to leave now. Both of you guys." He said more sternly now. Ok, that's it I'm pissed!

"Dimitri who the hell do you think you are! These past few days you have ordered me around and I don't even know who the fuck you are!" I yelled at him, I grabbed the attention of a group that was next to us. I took a deep breath and counted to ten in my head. I felt calmer. But, I felt even more calmer after I downed two more glasses of the alcohol! Dimitri watched me as I did and shook his head in disapproval. He looked at this guy and nodded. The guy nodded back before walking away. Dimitri grabbed me hard by my arm and started yanking me and speed walking towards the entrance. I kept stumbling as the alcohol started to take effect on me. The guy Dimitri nodded at earlier started to walk beside Dimitri while grabbing a confused Lissa. She kept protesting against him. We were outside and they tried to get us into the car. They had an easy time with me since I was drunk and couldn't even walk correctly. Lissa was giving them a challenge. So, a guy pinched her somewhere on her neck and she fell knocked out.

"Hey! Hey you! You- You can't do that! You asshhoele!" My words came out slurred and low. Drowsiness slowly creeping in. The door still hadn't closed. I wonder what there doing. I inched closer to the open door- careful with sleeping Lissa's body. I peered out to see Dimitri and Victor facing each other. They must be best friends! Aw, good for them! I smiled like a fool and settled on the window of the other door. Soon enough, the door slammed shut and we were driving away to god knows where! Bleh!

**~*~72~*~**

"Dimitri, Nooooooo!" I whined as he carried me up the building stairs bridal style. A guy already brought Lissa upstairs. They left and now Dimitri is bringing me up stairs. I told him I could go upstairs by myself. But, When I started crawling up the stairs with a snail's pace, he yanked me up and started to carry me. I kept protesting but, it was no use. I just dangled my arms as he went up each step. When we approached my door he kicked it open and walked all the way to my bed room. He sat me on my bed. I heard him 'tsk' when I started to fall asleep while sitting up. I started to giggle when he pull the zipper down of my dress.

"ooooo Dimitri! Bad boy, only good boys get to touch the goods!" I said with half closed lids. He let out a frustrated laughed but continued to take off my garments until I was left with only my underwear and bra. He went to my bathroom and came back with a wet wash cloth. He started to rub it on my face to take off the make up.

"You don't need this shit on your face, Roza." He said as he gently rubbed on my eyelid. I saw the gold eyeshadow come off and on to the cloth. He put the wash cloth on the table and tied my hair into a bun. His hand brushed against my cheek and I looked up at his eyes. They weren't cold and empty like at the ball. They were warm and full. His face started to get closer. But, to my embarrassment I burped in his face. I started laughing hysterically. He chuckled and looked down.

"Strawberries and a lot of champagne, huh Roza?" He said amused. I nodded but, poked his chest with my pointer finger.

"You mean chocolate covered strawberries Mister 'I know it all'!" I slurred. He laid me back on the bed and tucked me in. He started to leave the room.

"Dimitri, wait!" I yelled softly. He turned and came over to me. I grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me. Please. I don't want to be alone." He stood there for a moment but, I smiled and closed my eyes when I felt him start to take of his shoes and jacket. He went around the bed and entered next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and sighed.

"You're a weird drunk Roza. Goodnight." He whispered to me. All I could respond with was a 'Goonighhh'. I will never drink again!

**Author's Note- Next chapter I promise rose will find out all about Dimitri! Favorite please? Follow maybe? Review for more! (: p.s I purposely wrote Jessie's name like that guys, (: you will find out later in the story why! (: Bye! -Alexis **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note (PLEASE READ)- Okay, originally this story was for a contest. That contest ends today. I AM NOT GOING TO STOP THE STORY. I am just going to enter the chapters I have done. I don't want to rush the story and I want to be able to write the best I can offer. So, It would mean a lot of you guys could vote for the story! XxXLost-In-The-CrowXxX is the host so if you can go to her profile and vote in the reviews for the story named under "VA CONEST" It would mean a lot and I put a lot of my time into this story (: Thank you so much again for reading! Here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

**Rose POV**

My head is pounding. The sun rays beaming through the curtains didn't help my discomfort. I sat up and rubbed my scalp to relieve some of the pain I had from the hangover. I looked down to see my dress and heels in a heap on the floor. I was only in my under garments. Who had taken my clothes off? C'mon Rose, try to remember. Oh yeah! Dimitri. I looked to the side of the bed to see it empty. I frowned. As much as I hate to admit it. I really wanted to wake up with Dimitri still beside me. I got up from the bed and walked outside my room and onto the small hallway. It was very silent. I walked to the kitchen to see a pink post-it note on the counter next to a glass of water and what looked like two aspirin tablets.

I read the note to myself as I drank down the pills.

'Went off to class.

We need to have a serious talk when I get back.

See you tonight. love ya!

-L

P.S. Dimitri left same time as I did. He said he had a Meeting.'

I couldn't help the worry creep in as what this meeting could have been. Even though I was drunk I still remember what happened last night. Are Dimitri and Victor really friends? I looked over at the clock and cursed. I ran to the shower. Fifteen minutes later I was dressed and snatching my messenger bag and an apple. I made sure that I had my phone. I started to walk down the street on my way to the art studio. I checked my E-mail quickly. There was one from Dimitri.

From: Dimitri Belikov

Subject: Urgent.

Date: September 23, 2012

To: Rose Hathaway

_Hello, Rose. I need you to meet me in my apartment at 6 tonight. It is extremely important_

_that you follow throughout with my favor. _

_-D_

_P.s bring Lissa with you too._

I knitted my brows in confusion. What was so important that he needed Lissa? I felt as if the E-mail was more of an order than a 'favor'. I looked at the time. '1:00' well, I have four hours to relax. I walked the rest of the way to the art studio. When I got the right address I looked around. It was a nice block. A flower shop was next to it on one side and an antique shop on the other side. Some restaurants and other shops surrounded the block. The art studio was named 'Brush'. I laughed a little. What an ironic name for an art studio. I walked inside and went straight up to the front desk. A woman sat at the desk. She had black hair and green eyes. She was truly stunning. She gave me a beaming smile and held her hand out for me to shake.

"Rose? Rose hathaway?" She asked as she grabbed some paperwork that were held together by a tiny silver paper clip. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm Emily. Emily Mastrano. We talked over the phone, remember?" She reminded me of someone. But, I couldn't pinpoint who.

"Yea. So, is everything ready?" I asked her. She grabbed a key and came around the desk.

"Yes. Follow me. You will see that we provided you with the equipment you would possibly need." She said while we walked to the back of the studio. We stopped in front of the door that had a number '7'. She unlocked it with the key and led me inside. I gasped a 'wow' when I entered. It was spacious and beautiful. Plain white walls. Shelves full with new untouched, paint, brushes, yarn, ink pads and lots more. In the middle of the room was a stand with and empty canvas on top. In the corner of the room was a box the size of a large crate. Thats probably where the other empty canvases are stored.

"This will be your new art room. It is open for you when you need it. I do have some papers I would need you to sign at the front. But, you can do that on your way out. Here is the key and If you need me you know where I'm at." She handed me the silver key before walking out of the room. I closed the door. I grabbed my black lanyard with my other keys. I put the key with my other collection of important keys. I set my messenger on the floor, followed by my jacket. I rolled up my sleeves and took the black rubber band that was on my wrist and tied my hair into a ponytail. I smiled. I haven't felt this relaxed since I came to new york. It seems ever since I got here I've bombarded with all these different things. Most of them revolving around Dimitri. I sighed and scolded myself. No more thinking, Rose! This is 'you' time. Time to do what I love and ignore everything else for a little while.

I walked over to my messenger and pulled out the Ihome player. It's like a Portable stereo for iPhones. I almost forgot it- But, thank goodness I didn't. Music helps me concentrate. I went on my playlist entitled 'Relaxation'. I clicked shuffle and 'Prelude to Act 1 by Verdi' started. The strings from the violins and cellos help me zen out and get my imagination going. I grabbed a sharpened pencil from the shelves and started to sketch on the empty canvas that was already placed on the stand. I sketched for a long time. But, It didn't matter cause I was really happy with what it was turning out to look like. I checked the time. 4:30. Looks like I sketched for longer than I intended too. I placed the pencil back and unplugged the stereo. After gathering my things and locking the door, I walked upfront to Emily. She smiled warmly at me when I came into view. I returned the smile half-heartedly.

"Here's the paper you'll need to sign. It's just you agreeing to policy. Don't vandalize. Don't steal. Don't mistreat. The basics ya' know." I nodded and signed my signature next to the flagged line. I said my goodbyes and headed down the streets again. Instead of going home, I went to Lissa's school to pick her up. She didn't know that Dimitri wanted to talk to us so, it would be better if I just accompanied her directly from school. When I got to the front of the school building it was still early. They don't dismiss until 6:00 and it was 5:30. I ordered a frank from one of the hotdog stands. I sat at a bench in the park. Next to me was an old woman with glossy white hair and a big black coat. She had a bag of bread and was ripping each slice into shreds. She threw the ripped pieces on the ground, pigeons came flying down and eating the bread. I smiled at her kindness towards the birds. Halfway through my hotdog she spoke.

"Hello Rosemarie." She said casually. I choked on my hotdog and had to take a long urgent chug from my can of coke to help swallow it down. I snapped my head to look at the woman, who was gazing at me. She was simply smiling. How the hell does she know my name?

"How the hell do you know my name!?" I shrieked, voicing my thoughts. She gave me a scowl, probably because of my use of vocabulary. I would have apologized but, I was too dumbstruck to even continue eating my hotdog. She grabbed another slice of bread and bang to tear it into pieces.

"That isn't important. What's important is that you need to realize the danger headed towards your way." She said with a nonchalantly tone. I was still confused. She wasn't making any sense. I stayed silent hoping she would say more.

"Love is the sweetest of dreams and the worst of nightmares. Only love can hurt your heart, fill you with want and tear you apart. Only love can make you cry and only love knows why. If you're not ready to cry, if you're not ready to take the risk, if you're not ready to feel the pain, then you're not ready to fall in love Rosemarie." She said. I wasn't fully comprehending why she was saying this. Who was she speaking about? Is she saying I'm going to be crying in the future?

"But, what if I'm ready to love?" I asked her. Now, feeling more curiosity than fear.

"Love can make you happy and it also can make you hurt, but love is only special when you give it to who its worth. The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost. Love, like a river, will cut a new path when it meets an obstacle. A life with love will have some thorns, but a life without love will have no roses. Love is a temporary form of insanity. You never truly love someone until it kills you to see them hurt, True love does not come by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them. Not to Love isn't finding someone you can live with, its finding someone you can't live without." She threw the shredded pieces and another flock of birds came. Her words made me suddenly think of Dimitri.

"What if.. I'm already in love. With a person. He's full of mystery but, its intriguing." I said with a warm tone. Hoping that I wouldn't regret sharing such things with her. Hopefully, she says something helpful.

"Love is like an endless book. For every page you turn there's something new, but little happens. Every new chapter something bigger happens. Unfortunately you can tell whats happening next. Theres no glossary to turn to, no index to look through and no summary of what happens at the end. Love is a mystery and you have to turn the page one at a time. What you need to be asking yourself young one is, are you ready to love him?" She said. I didn't know what to say. I really like Dimitri. He makes me feel … like I can do anything. But, the mystery means secrets. Secrets aren't healthy for anyone in any type of relationship.

"I think I am." A moment of silence was passed. I heard a loud chatter of people behind me. Students have started to exit the building. Lissa was among them. She was socializing with a group. I got up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Well, bye. Thank you for your words.. Miss…" I trailed off as I didn't know her name.

"Names aren't what make people, child. Just remember this. You'll need it for later today. Life is beautiful and still a mystery. Love is the answer, forgiveness is the cure." She said before focusing on feeding the pigeons once more. I sighed and walked away. That was the weirdest conversation I've had yet.

~*~72~*~

"So, your saying Dimitri sent you an E-mail saying that he needed to talk to us at 6, For some important meeting thing?" I through my hands up in exasperation. Lissa was really getting on my nerve.

"Lissa, I've told you this for the past 5 minutes!" I said frustrated. We were walking up to the building. It was 6:05. Five minutes late but, at least we got here. When we got to the second floor, Lissa was already puffing. Wow, and I thought I was in active. I knocked on Dimitri's door. A few seconds later the door was opened. It was Mason.

"Well, If it isn't the famous Rose!" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Save it ginger. I'm not doing autographs now. Is Dimitri home?" Mason smirked but, moved aside so me and Lissa could walk inside. I was expecting the apartment to be empty and just Dimitri and Mason here. But, instead I got a living room full of scary looking people. I felt Lissa cower behind me. Holding onto the strap of my messenger bag.

"Rose, this is Mikhail Tanner, Sonya Karp, John Mastrano, Sydney Sage, Ariana Szelsky, Stan Alto, Ralf Sarcozy, Ethan Moore, Ambrose, Reed lazar and Eddie Castile. These are a few of Dimitri's main people." I looked at Mason like he had two heads.

"His what!?" I said with a bite.

"This is what I needed to talk to you about." Said the familiar russian voice. Dimitri entered with the blue eyed guy behind him. I felt Lissa shift when she saw the guy. I really hope she wasn't feeling anything towards him, last thing I need is a love sick Lissa. Dimitri and Blue eyes came into the living room and stood with the other people. Dimitri gestured for everyone to be seated. Me and Lissa stayed standing. Everyone looked at us expectantly. We just stared. Dimitri sighed and stood up. He put his hands in the front pockets of his black trousers and leaned back slightly making his toned muscles strain against the fabric of his black button down shirt.

"You see, Rose and Lissa, There is a system that I run. It was passed down from my father to me. Lissa, your grandfather also has a system of his own. During the ball we got into an argument. Victor and my father go back a few years. Now, the feud has restarted. But, since my father is deceased, Victor has decided to take vengeance on me and my system." He stopped there. My mouth wouldn't move. My eyes wouldn't blink. I was struggling to keep my chest rising and falling. Lissa was having the same reaction. I was the first to have the guts to speak.

"What kind of system do you run? So, your not an Architect?" I asked. I can feel the gazes of Dimitri's 'team' burn holes at me and Lissa. But, I ignored them as my gaze was focused on Dimitri and Dimitri only.

"No, I am not an Architect. I lied to you cause my system is too serious to be known so easily. I had to see if I could trust you. But, seeing as you have more of a connection with Victor and me, I had to tell you. Rose, Lissa, Me and Victor are one of the many mob bosses in new york. I run the Russian mob. Victor runs the Hungarian mob." My eyes widened, My heart skipped 5 beats… Mobs? Mob bosses?

"Your lying right? My uncle isn't a mob boss! He's a business man with marketing!" Lissa finally erupted from behind me. Instead of Dimitri talking, Mr. Blue eyes spoke.

"I have all the proof that can say that he isn't. I have served as Dimitri's lawyer for 6 years. He's trying to explain this as easy as he can. You have to keep an open mind. People aren't always what they cut out to be." Blue eyes said.

"You sure got that right." I said with malice as I shot a dark glare at Dimitri. Yes, I was angry… Not angry.. Furious! Dimitri has posed to be someone he wasn't. Made me think he was someone he wasn't. Made me fall for someone he wasn't.

"Why are you telling us this now? What difference would it make?" Lissa said. Dimitri ran a hand through his hair.

"You two are both valuable assets to both Victor's mob and ours. If you guys know all the details and information you can pick what team you play for. Everyone in this room didn't choose to be a part of this. It's fates sick way of making the choices for us." Mason said from behind Dimitri.

"I can't do this." I said before turning around and bursting through the door. I went up the stairs hearing the shouts from various people- Dimitri in particular. But, I don't want to hear him. His voice use to send me to the edge of insanity. Edge of wanting. Edge of lust. But, now its the last thing I want to hear. I stormed into my apartment and locked the door. Not a second later I hear knocking.

"Go away!" I shout. I lay my bag and jacket on the table and roll up my sleeves. The anger giving me a hot flash. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. The knocking stopped. There was only silence. Then I heard a rattle from the lock. I grabbed the nearest object. Not even looking at what I grabbed. I slowly crept up to the door. Begging that my converse wouldn't make any creaking sounds against the wood. When I got closer the rattle got louder. I raised whatever I had in my hand, preparing to strike. The door shot open and the object in my hand was hurling towards the intruders face. I didn't even here a groan… Only a plop. I looked down and rolled my eyes and blushed from embarrassment.

"Planning to kill me with a banana, Roza?" Dimitri said with amusement. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I was angry at him.

"Get out." I said stern.

"No." He said with the same tone.

"Get out before I call the police." He didn't even blink. He just wouldn't budge.

"Roza, you have to understand. I didn't have a choice. Please forgive me." I then remembered what the old woman in the park told me.

~*~Mini Flashback~*~

_"Names aren't what make people, child. Just remember this. You'll need it for later today. __Life is beautiful and still a mystery. Love is the answer, forgiveness is the cure." _

~*~72~*~

I sighed. I looked down at my feet. Feeling embarresed for my actions. I needed to see it from his point of view. What creeped me out is that an old woman that I barely knew was right after all.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I should have at least tried to understand." I said. He smiled and then took a step forward and embraced me. First, I was shocked and didn't move. But, after a beat I relaxed and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him inhale my scent in my hair. I heard him hum in satisfaction. Maybe, mob boss Dimitri isn't different after all. I mean how bad can it be?

~*~72~*~

We walked back in the apartment. Lissa was in deep in conversation with Mason and Christian. I walked over to Lissa and I gave her a reassuring nod. Dimitri took everyone's attention and they all fell silent. Dimitri began to speak.

"We need to prepare ourselves. I left one detail out. Me and Victor did get in an altercation but, that wasn't all." Everyone shared confused glances.

"Victor declared war." He spoke. Everyone gasped. Well, shit.

**Authors note- If you didn't read the authors note at the top cause you forgot please do so! (: REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW! - for more chapters! :) thank you - Alexis**


End file.
